


Guardian

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Goblins, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, No Underage Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a guardian, she watches over them. Now she has brought them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Moves In Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is tired of watching and now wants to fix it

She watched quietly over the years. She fumed as she watched Dumbledore manipulate people, sending child after child back to be abused. She fumed as she watched him play his games with people. She decided it was time to change the game, and she knew exactly how to do it. She glared at him as she left his office.

She found him. He was young but she knew with time, she would be able to help him and he would stop Dumbledore. She grinned, yes, this boy was perfect. She blessed him, as she had been blessed. She smiled at the newborn baby, touching his cheek and left before anyone could see her.

_______________________________________________

Harry grinned at Vernon as the man tried again to hit him but failed. "Try it again muggle and you will be extremely sorry." 

Vernon was turning purple in his face, his rage taking control. "I will kill you boy." He lunged at Harry, almost falling to the ground as he lost control. Harry wished he did fall.

"You have tried a few times already, remember?" Harry told him, dodging the man again as he went to swing at Harry. "They didn't work, and now you aren't going to touch me again, ever."

Petunia grabbed Vernon. "Don't, it's not worth it. He will hurt Dudley." She knew Harry wouldn't hurt Dudley but Vernon didn't and that is what counted. They had played this game enough times to have it down to a science. Anything to get the man to leave the house.

Vernon looked at his wife, glared at Harry, grabbed his keys and left the house. "I am going to the pub."

"Remember don't drink and drive." Harry shouted after him, taunting the huge man, as the door slammed shut.

"Must you do that? You know what he is like. I know he leaves us when you do, but it is always worse when he does finally remember." Petunia wished she had heeded her parents' advice about not marrying the man.

"He shouldn't be hitting anyone, let alone a kid. I am tired of letting him hurt us, especially you." 

"Harry, we can't do anything about it. You know that old fool left you here for that reason. He knew Vernon hates magic. It's all I can do to keep him from going after Dudley." She had been wondering the reason for years. 

"I know Aunt Tunie, but he really is getting meaner." Harry had done his best to get the man to focus his anger towards him. He didn't like seeing his aunt beaten.

"He is Mum, you know it." Dudley finally entered the room. He had been hiding in his room until his father left the house. He looked at his cousin and gave a slight smile.

"I just don't know what to do. I have no real job skills, I have been looking, I just don't know how to get us away from him." Petunia was losing hope, oh, it was gone, she was just putting on a brave face. All three of them went into the kitchen. She put a kettle on for tea. "I am trying, I really am." She looked through the want ads and put out feelers for job, had countless interviews but no one wanted to hire a woman with no job skills.

"We know, Mum, we know." Dudley grabbed the tea mugs. "You know, if we went into the wizarding world we could hide."

"I don't know about that." Petunia was shocked by the idea. She never thought to check it out and was a bit leery of the magical world.

"I think Dudley is right. We can go to the Bank and see." Harry felt this was a great idea and believed it could and would change their lives. 

"The Bank?" Petunia was confused. If Harry had any money wouldn't that old fool have let them have some to help take care of Harry, it would have helped ease Vernon off of Harry's back that was for sure, or enable her to kick him out.

"Yes, the Wizard's Bank. I bet I have some kind of vault from Lily and James." Harry wasn't sure how he knew but he did.

She looked at Harry, gave a sad smile. "Tomorrow, after Vernon leaves for work, we will go. I will look up the way to that pub that was the entrance later tonight, and we can go tomorrow. I feel you are right, we aren't safe here any longer." She made a mental list of things to pack because no matter what they weren't coming back to this house. She would have Harry do a bit of magic to make everything smaller, including the two trunks up in the attic. Things needed to change.

She put the cups of tea in front of her 6-year-old boys. She had tried to cover the bruises on herself from Vernon but they saw them anyways. She had tried to protect the boys as much as she could but he was getting worse, and so was the drinking. "I think it is best if we stay together tonight, just in case." 

They nodded their agreement. They would all be sleeping in Dudley's room tonight. Vernon would avoid Dudley's room if he was drunk enough, they also knew he might just make it to the couch and passed out there.

______________________________________________

She visited Severus. Severus looked up and saw her. "Back again, are you?"

She nodded. She then formed words in the air. "Bank today Harry."

"Potter?"

"Danger go."

Snape learned not to ignore the strange woman and nodded his head and headed out to the Bank. He had ignored her once, and that was the night his mother was killed by his father. He vowed never to ignore her again.

_______________________________________________

She appeared in front of Lucius. Lucius dropped his glass of juice that he had been drinking. She always managed to surprise him.

"Bank today danger." Her words formed in front of him.

Lucius watched her for a few minutes. "You do realize a warning would have been nice." He stood up banishing the mess.

"Now." 

"I am on my way."

________________________________________________

Petunia, Harry, and Dudley entered the Bank, she was lost as to what to do, when she heard "Tunie?"

Petunia turned around and just let out a huge sigh of relieve. "Severus, I am so grateful to see you." 

That surprised Severus, as far as he knew Tunie hated Lily and magic. "Severus?" Lucius asked. Everyone turned to look at him. "Why do I feel like we are all here for the same reason?" 

"Because you would be right." A goblin appeared behind them all. "If you would please come with me, we have a lot to talk about. A mutual friend is very concerned." 

They all turned and went with the goblin. As they sat down another goblin entered, giving a quick nod to the first goblin, who left the office. "I am Ironclaw, it seems we have some issues to work out. I believe we will start with you Mrs. Dursley. The reason you are here."

Petunia looked at the boys and back to Ironclaw. "I am not sure how to start, so I will start with the day we found Harry on our doorstep. I do mean, literally, on the doorstep. He had been there all night. There was a small note that said, "I regret to inform you that your sister and her husband were killed. You are required to take in Harry. He needs to be kept unaware of the magical world and taught to be submissive and obedient. I will get him when he turns 11. Albus Dumbledore." Petunia handed the note to Ironclaw. She had saved it because she believed it would be important. She had saved everything, actually. "I was in shock, he left a baby on the doorstep on November 2, all night. I know my sister didn't want me to have custody of Harry, she had told me that. She didn't like Vernon. I, at the time, got into a fight with her about my husband, now I wish I had listened." She was still upset about those last words she had with her sister. They were angry, bitter words that she really didn't mean.

Severus touched her arm. "We will help you." He wasn't sure what was going on, and why was Harry missing for two days basically. Lily and James were killed on the 31st.

Lucius looked at Ironclaw. Goblins didn't get involved with wizards affairs unless there was a very good reason. "There is more isn't there?"

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore sealed the Potters' Wills, he has also set himself up as the magical guardian of Mr. Potter, he has been helping himself to his vaults and using what proxy seats he knows about. We can't stop him as he sealed the Wills in a closed Wizengamot session. However, there are ways around that and I believe that is why you are here Lord Malfoy. We do have a lot of other issues." Ironclaw turned to Severus. "Why haven't you come in and claimed the Prince Lordship?"

"I wasn't aware I could. I was told I have been disinherited." Severus informed him. Now he was confused, what did his mother and him being disinherited have to do with anything.

"We have sent many messages to you. When none were responded to, we sent one to Mr. Dumbledore, stating we needed to talk to you. Mr. Dumbledore arrived here with a letter from you, stating he would be in charge of those vaults from now on. He also took control of the two seats." Ironclaw didn't want to be Dumbledore when this group learned the full truth.

Severus reigned in his emotions, slamming his anger into a little corner of his mind, his shield firmly in place. "I never signed anything authorizing that man control of anything."

"We figured that out when we did an audit and found the money that was to go to you for your schooling and apprenticeship was actually being funneled into Mr. Dumbledore's account. The Will of your grandfather was also sealed in a closed Wizengamot session. We just needed you to state that without us telling you to." Ironclaw liked that loophole. 

"Is there any way to get this money back?" Severus was fuming, one of the reasons why he had studied so hard during his apprenticeship was because he couldn't afford to let it drag out. He went days at a time without eating because of Dumbledore. His mother suffered countless beatings that if she had known she wasn't disinherited, or that he had a vault, she might still be alive.

Ironclaw grinned. "Yes, as you just stated you didn't authorize anything and we can claim we did an audit and found the issues, making sure he doesn't find out, we will also be doing it for Mr. Potter's vaults too. We will also make sure to send several owls to you regarding your Lordship so that he won't know you know that we already informed you of this information. I would expect he has a redirect on your mail. You might have to check for that."

"How will this help us? I am confused as to why Severus and Lord Malfoy are here." Petunia was a bit fearful, this wasn't going at all the way she had hoped. It seemed Dumbledore had done more than just dump Harry on her doorstep that night.

Harry looked at everyone. "She sent them, just like she told us to be here today. They are linked, see their left arms. Also, there is some line that is connecting the three of us. It's white, it's telling me that we are connected one is missing but he will be found afterward. We need Lady Malfoy here, she needs to do the blood adoption, into the Black family." 

"Why the Black family?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know as of yet, Ironclaw will provide that answer after some test. We need to have a purge done too." Harry wasn't sure how he knew but he did.

Severus and Lucius looked at Harry. Lucius asked, "I am unsure of what mark you mean and why my wife is needed."

Petunia answered instead. "He can see magic, he can see whatever you think you are hiding. It was one of the reasons Vernon tried to beat the magic out of Harry. Harry when he was little told us that we had magic in us, Harry just didn't know it was magic. He called it a little bit of light. Vernon exploded, and Harry could see the emotions coming from Vernon. Harry could see his rages coming and knows how to dodge them. He also knew how to draw attention to him and away from us. Vernon is a mean man." 

"We have been told that Harry has been treated like a Prince, has magic tutors and training." Severus remembered all the things Dumbledore had told everyone in the Order when they asked how Harry was doing, but he remembered Minerva's face. She clearly never approved of the Dursleys.

Petunia snorted. "The only thing all of three of us had training in is how to dodge blows, land to protect ourselves if we get hit and how to avoid a drunk Vernon. I just want to protect the boys."

"We can do that Mrs. Dursley. Let's start with the inheritance tests. Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, I will need three drops of blood." Ironclaw pulled out two pieces of parchment. 

"Why isn't the other boy going to be tested?" Lucius asked as Harry and Severus dropped their blood onto the parchment.

"We are squibs." Petunia said. "Harry, when he told us about the small bit of light, I went through Lily's stuff and realized what Harry was seeing, he was seeing the very small bit of magic in us." She explained. "I have let him read the books in the trunk, so he understands some of it, some it I think just confused him.

Ironclaw began to chant over the parchment. He handed Severus' his first.

Severus Tobias Snape

Father: Tobias Eliot Snape (deceased)  
Mother: Eileen Lois Snape nee Prince (deceased)

Titles:

Prince  
Ravenclaw

Vaults

523  
717  
943

Blocks:

20% magic core- Dumbledore  
20% magic leach- Dumbledore

Compulsions:

Obey Dumbledore-key word Lily  
Demean children and co-workers

 

Severus looked up at Ironclaw. "Can you remove these?"

"Yes. Griphook is already setting up purging rooms for you." Ironclaw stated, "Let's take a look at Harry's."

 

Harrison James Black Potter

Father: Regulus Arcturus Black (deceased)  
Mother: Lucretia Rookwood (deceased)  
adopted:  
Father: James Charles Potter (Illegally) (deceased)  
Mother: Lillian Ann Potter nee Evan (Illegally) (deceased)  
Father: Sirius Phineas Black (Blood) (removed from family tree but not disowned)

Title:

Black-birth and blood  
Potter-blood  
Rookwood-heir blood  
Peverell-blood  
Gryffindor-blood  
Hufflepuff-blood  
Slytherin-conquest  
Gaunt-conquest  


Vaults: 

(see folders)

Compulsions:  
Obey Dumbledore-key parents  
Submit to Dumbledore and Vernon Dursley  
Slack on studying  
Slack on homework  
Slack on learning

 

Property: (family)

Riddle  
Carrow  
Dolohov  
Avery  
Crouch  
Crabbe  
Gibbon  
Goyle  
Jugson  
Karkaroff  
Malfoy  
Thicknesse  
Lestrange  
Rowle  
Travers  
Macnair  
Yaxley  
Rosier  
Mulciber  
Nott  
Selwyn  
Wilkes  
Snape

Property (houses and land)  
see folders

 

Blocks:  
Magic core- 60% Dumbledore  
Spellcasting- 60% Dumbledore  
Animagi transformation- 60% Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi- 100% Dumbledore  
Parseltongue- 60% Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency- 60% Dumbledore  
Magical resistance- 60% Dumbledore  
Transfiguration- 60% Dumbledore  
Dark Arts- 100% Dumbledore  
Charms- 60% Dumbledore  
Potions- 60% Dumbledore  
Astronomy- 60% Dumbledore  
Herbology- 60% Dumbledore  
Arithmancy- 60% Dumbledore  
Study of Ancient Runes- 60% Dumbledore  
Magic Leach- 40% Dumbledore  
Auras- 75% Dumbledore  
Mage Sight- 60% Dumbledore

 

Everyone looked at Harry who looked at them all, he was very confused by what was written down. "I think I need this explained to me."

"I think we all do." Severus felt ill. What had the Dark Lord done? What happened that night? What had Dumbledore done?

"I want to know exactly what this means." Lucius was fuming, he wasn't expecting anything like this.

Ironclaw looked over the parchment and finally replied: "when Mr. Potter defeated Mr. Riddle, everyone in his organization became Mr. Potter's as anyone who was in Mr. Riddle's organization had to willing submitted and agreed to be marked as property. When Mr. Riddle was defeated, everything he owned became Mr. Potter's."

"Everything?" Petunia asked.

"Everything and everyone." Ironclaw responded.

No one said a word for a few minutes until Harry quietly ask: "what does this illegal adoption mean?"

"It means that the Potters kidnapped you from your original family and did the blood adoption, now the strange part of this, that when they came in to do their Wills, they seemed unaware of the situation, I believe. They wanted to do an inheritance test, but Mr. Dumbledore, who was with them told them it wasn't necessary and he was quite insistent on them leaving everything to you and you alone. They wanted to give people some stuff from books to funds. Mr. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. He was the one who told Mr. Black to do the blood adoption on you. I believe he was hoping it might cover up who your real parents were. It would have worked when you turned 11 if you had come in." At their puzzled looks, Ironclaw explained, "when a magical child hits 11, his core opens up more, magic would have accepted the blood adoptions of the Potters and Blacks and basically erase his original parents, he was never named, so it would have been an easy oversight."

"The reason he wanted Harry to stay with muggles." Severus stated, understanding exactly what Dumbledore did. He was using Petunia to cover up his crimes.

"Correct, as in the Wills, both of the Potters opposed placing Mr. Potter with muggles and actually listed several people to get guardianship of Mr. Potter, you included Mr. Snape." Ironclaw stated.

"I am sure we can work on getting that senile old goat charged with something correct?" Petunia asked. "I also want to know how can we protect Harry and Dudley."

"I want to know what happened to the real Harry Potter? Why Lady Malfoy need to blood adopt me? I believe the reason why I can see their marks is because they are connected to me, is that correct Ironclaw?" Harry asked.

"In our research, we found a death certificate for Harrison James Potter. He was stillborn. Now, two days before that, there was a birth, but no one knew who the woman was. She died giving birth to the child. Now, on July 31, that baby was found dead and Harrison James Potter was alive again." Ironclaw stated. "If Lady Malfoy blood adopts Mr. Potter and the Dursleys, it will give the Black family a stronger claim on Mr. Potter, without exposing Mr. Potter. This will allow Mr. Potter, Mrs. Dursley, and young Mr. Dursley to simply disappear."

"Severus and I just can't claim guardianship because we are viewed as his property, if it were to get out, all of us would end up back with Vernon and none of us would be able to use magic because of our underage owner?" Lucius didn't even want to think of being stuck with an abusive muggle and not being able to do anything about it.

"Correct, also I do believe, with Mr. Snape, Dumbledore would try to some underhanded things to get control of Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter." .

"He would." Severus said. "He had me make a Vow regarding Harry, shortly after the Potter's death, I have been feeling it pulling and now I know why. The Vow was to protect Harry, the abuse would have made me feel the pull of the Vow."

"Not fully, I kind of tugged on it, when Vernon was really bad. I didn't know what it was until I saw you." Harry informed them.

Severus inhaled and slowly exhaled. "That is fine Harry, you didn't know. I also understand why you did it, and if you are in that kind of danger I would want you to pull me fully to you." Severus was going to find a slow acting poison to give to the old goat. That pull was an almost consistent feeling for the past five years.

Harry looked surprised for a second and tilted his head as if studying him. Everyone suddenly felt magic flood the room, as Harry kept looking at Severus and Lucius, he was going back and forth between the two of them. "What is going on?" Dudley finally asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Mr. Potter is reading their cores, their magic, and their very essence of beings. Let him finish before you speak." Ironclaw stated. If this boy was already this powerful with the blocks, he wondered what he would be like with access to all of his magic. 

Severus and Lucius gasped in surprise, that wasn't what they were expecting to hear, but they followed Ironclaw's advice. The magic finally was lifted and Harry leaned back in his chair and thought for a few minutes. No one said a word, all were waiting. "Lord Malfoy has a better idea."

Lucius just smirked at him. "I do believe I do. Since you technically own all the Death Eaters, why not use that? All the seats will stay assigned to the correct people to not throw off Dumbledore, Severus and I can also use the seats to get control of the Wizengamot. First, we make a Will for Mr. Potter, have him die by Vernon's hands. I believe that will free Mrs. Dursley and her son to move to wherever they desire without worrying about the senile old goat interfering. Second, Narcissa, Severus, and I take guardianship over Mr. Potter, he can use his new name he will surely get after the purge, and he can stay at my Manor. He is the same age as Draco. Third, the death of Mr. Potter will force the Potter's Wills to be unsealed, revealing any secrets like the fact he was never to go to muggles. It will make people wonder why he ignored the Wills in the first place, and make him accountable in some way. It won't do much in the short term but in the long term, if we keep slowly picking away at his power, he will be held accountable for everything."

"We need to get Mr. Riddle back, he is floating somewhere, I can show you on a map. He is trying to make his way back here." Harry informed them.

"He is alive?" Lucius gasped.

"Not really, more like in between planes." Harry told them.

"Mum are we almost done? I am hungry." Dudley was getting bored. 

Petunia inhaled, she knew Dudley didn't have the patiences to understand what was going on, he got that from Vernon, and she knew it also because he was six. While Harry could sit for hours with books, Petunia felt Harry had an old soul. "In a bit." 

"I will take them out to eat while Severus and Harry get their purges done." Lucius told them. He would also use the time to find out more about what brought them to Gringotts.

"That would help. I am sure we are going to be a while on Harry's." Severus looked at the parchment. "Now I know why he took so long to get Harry to Petunia's."

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"Lily and James were killed on 31st of October, he used those two days to cast all these blocks, compulsions, and the leech on Harry." Severus was glad they were getting them removed, he didn't even want to think of the damage these types of blocks would do in regards to a growing core. He was wondering if they would be able to ground Harry's magic once it was unblocked.

"So that old fool had Harry for two days casting all kinds of spells over him?" Petunia fumed. She wanted to hurt the old goat beforehand but now it moved up to kill. "Is there anything else he could have done that this purge won't clean?"

"No, our purge will remove any foreign magic, including the glamours on Mr. Potter." Ironclaw stated.

"Glamours?" Petunia looked at Harry, she should have known. It would explain why Harry looked so much like James.

"What are glamours?" Dudley was looking at his cousin for makeup, it what his mother's magazines said glamours were, plus clothes and other girly things.

"Yes, its magic that is making him look different than how he really should look." Ironclaw explained to Dudley.

"Let's get this over with. I am sure we still have a lot of work to do regarding this before we can actually leave here today." Petunia knew there was going to be more information but now at least they could get away from Vernon.


	2. Fixing some of the problems

Lucius took Petunia and Dudley out to lunch while Severus and Harry were getting their purges done. "Lord Malfoy, this plan, it will protect Harry?" Petunia asked as their entrees arrived.

"Yes, it will get him off of Dumbledore's radar, get you away from his influence too. I know of a few places that are a mix of muggles and wizards, I am sure we can find a place for you to live there. I am also sure you will be able to find a job since you know of both worlds that will be a benefit to most of the employers in our world." 

Petunia let out a sigh of relieve. "I was hoping to find a job, I have been looking. It was Dudley who suggested coming to here today to get away."

"I wish we had known sooner. I never thought that man would do something like this." Lucius never liked Dumbledore, but to know the man did those binds and sealing the Wills was beyond anything he thought the man capable of doing.

"I will tell you honestly, it was a surprise for us too. I went out to get the paper and there he was, laying on the stoop." Petunia told him. "In November, a toddler, he is lucky he didn't freeze to death, or wander off and get hurt." 

"I know it was chaos in our world, no one knew what happened to him. A week or so later, it was released that he was in hiding for his safety. The Ministry demanded to know where he was, but the old goat refused to tell anyone." 

"You know when Lily was alive, I hated magic, I was so jealous of her going to Hogwarts and coming home and talking about all those exciting things she was learning. She showed me her books. I have two of their trunks. A month later, a new trunk arrived, with a bag of items too. Lily had given the two trunks to me before I even married Vernon. I never knew why. I kept them, once in awhile I would go up and reread the books and their journals. I brought them with us. I had Harry shrink them down. He can do wandless magic, so it never registered." 

Lucius looked surprised. "Wandless? He can control it?"

"Yes, he is very good at it. He uses it at times to protect us from Vernon. Not enough so that Vernon will know, but enough to keep us from being severely hurt. My husband is a very big man." 

They spent the rest of their lunch quietly. Lucius thinking about what he was learning about Mr. Potter, though he really wasn't Harry Potter. He was wondering what would happen when they got back to the Bank. 

_____________________________________________________________

Severus had a sleeping Harry in his arms when they returned to Ironclaw's office. Lucius gave him a questioning look. "He's been sleeping for about thirty minutes. The Healers said he would be very tired today, and that starting tomorrow we were going to have to start working on him controlling his magic. You should have seen the power Lucius, I never saw anything like it. He almost destroyed the purging room when it was released."

"We have never had that happen before, we will provide you with some focusing items to help him learn. I also believe they are getting some warding stones to help." Ironclaw informed them. 

"That will help." Severus was looking down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Do we need to wake him?"

"Yes, we need his new name. I believe Lord Malfoy and yourself can handle setting up his death at the muggle residence?" 

"Yes, if Petunia can give provide us with some information, we will also make sure Petunia and Dudley are safely away so they won't get dragged into anything." Lucius stated.

"I can tell you right now, you won't be happy with anything I provide." She hated admitting this but knew it was needed. "Vernon makes him sleep in the boot cupboard under the stairs. There are going to be a lot of blood stains in there. He would lock Harry in there, and I couldn't open it up to heal him." Lucius and Severus looked murderous as she continued, "I know there have been police reports on Vernon, but I think that old fart has been covering things up. He never got into trouble for his drinking and driving. When he got arrested he was released almost immediately. The times the police have been to our home and have taken him away, I have lost count, but he was back the next morning, even worse than before." 

"Sounds like Dumbledore has been mighty free with some memory charms, that would be the only way he would be released that quickly." Severus was familiar with police and drunken parent, his father was one and when the police showed up he was usually gone for a few days. Granted the man never drove a car, they couldn't afford one. "How drunk does he get?"

"Very drunk, usually the falling down, passing out drunk kind. Harry is good at driving him away before he can do to much damage to us."

Severus looked at Lucius. "We get him drunk enough, put a fake corpse there, he will think he killed the boy in a drunken stupor. We can even make him have a blackout to not remember it." 

"Arrange for the muggle police to arrive first, alert the Aurors quietly so that he can't get away with it. I wouldn't put it past him to try to pass off another Harry Potter if he could keep it quiet."

"I can help with that." Petunia said. "I can call the police from a neighbor's house, I can go to Mrs. Figg's house, she is a squib who is there to watch over Harry, make her call the Aurors. She knows I know she is there and doesn't like what Vernon has been doing." 

"That is worked out, now we need to wake up Harry and get his real name." Severus was surprised by how much the boy now looked like Reggie, thankful that he didn't look like Potter. He had the long thick black hair, the slightly tan toned skin, and the long thick eyelashes. He would be tall like Reggie and Lucy were, he could already see it in him. "Would a blood adoption by myself and Lucius help or hurt him?"

"Actually if you, Lord Prince, Lord and Lady Malfoy blood adopted him, it would help a great deal." Ironclaw stated. "He looks a lot like Mr. Black and I am not sure if Dumbledore knows who's child he stole. Now he knows what is in the Wills. In order for us to have Mr. Potter's inheritance transferred to Mr. Black, we will need to create a fake line of ascension."

Lucius, with Ironclaw's approval, used one of their owls to send for Narcissa.

"I know James' mother was Dorea Black, but if I am remembering correctly, in looking through Narcissa's family history they are also connected to the Potter family with the Peverell line. May we use that?"

"Yes, we can. As the Peverell family is actually the head of the Potter family, that is where the Potter family monies come from along with most of the items in their vaults." Ironclaw stated.

"This will also help Petunia and Dudley. When they need to disappear, we can have a blood adoption for them to add them to the Peverell family." Lucius stated.

"A blood adoption? Is that safe, you have mentioned it a few times." Petunia would do anything to protect her boys, but she didn't know enough about magic to make a decision. While Lily and James had notes and books, it wasn't like she ever used magic or attended classes.

"Yes, what it will do is magically add you to the family, you can't be removed except by the head of the family, which will be Harry. It might increase your magic a little bit, it might not, you will experience a bit of a physical change, it wouldn't be much." Severus paused, "unless we also added them to the Black, Prince, and Malfoy family. It would change their looks completely, making it harder for Dumbledore or Vernon Dursley to find them."

"We can do it after Vernon gets arrested." Petunia stated, seeing the advantage of this.

"Let's wake up Harry and get his real name and we can do the blood adoptions and find out his new name after it's all done." Lucius stated.

Severus woke up Harry. "Time to wake up for us." Harry opened his eyes for a brief second and started to close them again. "Come on, wake up for us." Severus gently urged him.

"Give him a second, he wakes up slowly after a rough day, so I think he will need a few seconds to process we need him awake now." Petunia informed them.

After a few minutes Harry opened his eyes and looked around, confused for a few seconds and then his brain caught up to what was going on. "Phineas Cygnus Orion Black." He closed his eyes again. 

Lucius smirked. "A true Black name." At the confused look from Petunia, Lucius explained, "the Black family is known for naming their children after constellations. Phineas was Headmaster at Hogwarts, Cygnus was a favorite uncle of Reggie's and Orion was his father." As Lucius finished explaining Narcissa entered the office. 

Narcissa looked confused but it passed quickly and her mask was back in place. She knew that if Lucius summoned her for a reason, and it would be important. She didn't know who everyone was but wondered about the boy sitting on Severus' lap. "Lucius." She stated.

"Cissy, come in, we have a lot to explain to you." Lucius indicated the waiting chair. She nodded her head and took a seat and listened as they all took turns informing her what was going on, and answered any question she had. 

"Well, we must simply do the blood adoptions. I am sure between the three of us, we can keep young Mr. Black and his family safe." Her mind already planning on what room the boy would be using and doing some shopping for all three of her new family members.

Petunia and Dudley watched Harry drink the blood adoption potions that contained Lucius (Malfoy), Narcissa (Black) and Severus' (Prince) blood. His hair was now silky black with the Malfoy blond streaks in it, his eyes became deep black in color with silver around the iris, his nose became a bit longer, but not too long like Severus', his lips became slightly thinner, his skin became pale, his shoulders became slightly broader, his overall frame became a bit longer. 

"It might take you a few minutes to for Magic to give you your new name, but it will come." Narcissa told him. Harry turned to her and nodded, he was very tired and still sitting in Severus' lap. 

"Augustus Phineas Severus Lucius Peverell-Prince-Malfoy-Snape." He pulled Severus' robes around him. "Auggie Peverell for short."

"Fits, covers all three families." Severus adjusted his robes so that Harry was almost completely covered.

"All three?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, in the Prince and Malfoy line it's Roman Emperors we get named after." Lucius explained.

Petunia let out a little laugh. "I thought my family was weird with naming all the girls after flowers." She gave Harry's hand a bit of a squeeze. "Now, we create the family line to make sure Auggie still gets everything, and tonight we will deal with Vernon. I don't want to take a chance that man will find us gone." 

"I have the paperwork here. I just need to have some signatures, if you please." Ironclaw told them. "First, the adoption of one Phineas Black into your new family, we will make sure it gets buried in our daily filings. Second, the house I found that I believe will work for Mrs. Dursley and her son, I will change the name on the ownership once we have their new names from the blood adoption. Third, the new proxy seat allotments, I will put them into effect when it comes time. Last, the change of guardianship from Mrs. Dursley to Lord Prince, Lord and Lady Malfoy. The blood adoption will remain mixed in with daily filings. Since no one reads the daily filings it will automatically just get filed."

Everyone read the papers and signed. "Let me know when you wish for the information to be filed, and I will take care of it." Ironclaw told them. "Healer Ralek left some ward stones and focusing items for you to take with. She recommended that you set the stones up in his room tonight just in case his magic leaks out. Also, I am going to put some glamours on Mrs. Dursley and her son, we don't want anyone to know who they are." 

"Thank you Ironclaw, for all of your help." Lucius informed him.

Severus stood up, still holding Harry, now Auggie in his arms. Petunia took Dudley's hand, and they followed Lucius out of the office, Narcissa talking to Petunia about going shopping for new clothes for everyone as they were leaving the bank.

As they were exiting the bank, they almost ran into Dumbledore who was coming into the Bank. "Good afternoon everyone." Dumbledore stated.

"Albus." Lucius and Severus greeted him. Petunia and Narcissa kept quiet. 

"Is that Draco?" Albus asked, eyeing the child in Severus' arms, he dismissed the child standing between Narcissa and the other woman.

"No, it's Auggie, our son." Severus told him. "We really need to get going, both boys are very tired as you can see, Auggie is already asleep." 

Before Dumbledore could reply, Lucius and Narcissa apparated them all out of there. "That worked out well." Lucius stated.

"Yes, it did." Severus agreed.

"How did that work? I am afraid I don't understand." Petunia asked.

"Since Albus saw Auggie before Harry Potter dies, he won't think anything of the boy. He is going to wonder about him until he hears about Harry's death who Auggie is exactly, but you see, he won't put him with Harry Potter. If he checks the book of names at Hogwarts, Harry will still be listed, since he doesn't know exactly how old Auggie is or his last name or really his whole name, he can't look to see who he is in the book." Severus explained.

Narcissa smiled "I know it's confusing my dear, but trust them, they are good at what they do. Now, why don't we put Auggie to bed, I will show you and your son to your room so you can relax for a while before dinner." She looked at her husband "will you be here for dinner?"

"Yes, I think we will be dealing with Vernon Dursley after dinner, unless he is a drinker during the day." Lucius said.

"He is at work, won't be home until after six, he gets off of work at four but usually stops by the pub for a few before coming home. He is always home exactly at ten past six for his supper." Petunia explained.

They agreed to meet in the hall at fifteen to six.

_________________________________________________________________

"We are going to go directly to Privet Dr., we will wait inside for him and have everything set up for him to arrive at ten past six." Lucius explained to her, holding out his arm for her to take so they could apparate.

"I will stay outside if you don't mind, I don't want to be anywhere near the man again." Petunia said as they appeared by number 4. She handed over her house key to them.

"That is fine. You can stay by Mrs. Figg's, and we will meet you there and you can call the police and Aurors from there. Do you think she will mind?" Lucius asked.

"I will run there, pretend that he is crazy again, I have done it before and I will call the police from there and the Aurors too. I think it would be best if you didn't come there, I don't want her to tell him anything." Petunia said, "so you go to work and as soon as I see him drive into the driveway I will wait a few minutes and run to her."

"We will join you, but will stay hidden, then when everyone is gone we can take you back to the Manor with us. They will want to question you, I know you can handle that, so we will be close by just waiting for you." Severus told her.

"That will work, I usually always go back to the house afterward, but I think I can say I am going to go to stay my parents' old house for the night. Give her some sob story about not wanting to stay in that house, which is true."

"We can sell it and get you the funds for it." Lucius told her.

"It is in my name, so that shouldn't be a problem, it was a wedding present from my parents." Petunia looked at them "I can't tell you how much this means to me, I have been so worried about protecting them for so long, especially Harry, he would do anything to make sure Vernon didn't hurt us, since Harry could move faster than us, and he could use his magic to protect him. I really can't thank you enough." She watched them enter the house and she went down the road a wee bit and began to watch for Vernon's car, she knew exactly how long it would take to get to Mrs. Figg's house. 

Inside the house, Lucius removed from his cloak a small old stuff toy of Draco's. He transformed it into what Harry looked like. Together Severus and Lucius made the toy looked like an abused and dead Harry Potter. They laid it down on the blood-spattered thin mattress and closed the door, making sure to leave spots of blood leading to the door in the entrance hall. They waited for a while in the quiet of the house for Vernon to arrive. They finally heard the car pull in and then the key rattle in the door lock. 

Vernon stumbled into his house and saw two wizards looking at him. "I told that old freak I didn't want your kind here."

"Yes, I am sure." Lucius said and hit him with a spell. "Nigra de vocatus biberunt" (black out drunk)

Vernon crashed to the floor, passed out drunk. Severus wanted to kill the man but instead cast: "memento satus ledo puer, non oblitus consummatione" (It would plant the memories of him hitting the boy, but then nothing after that). 

"I wish we could just kill the man and get it over with." Lucius felt nothing but disgust towards the fat muggle.

"I agree, but let's get rid of our magical signatures, as I hear sirens getting closer. We also could do it later." Severus informed him giving Lucius a smirk, they just finished cleaning up their signatures, when they heard the pops of the arriving Aurors, they headed out the back door and started to head to Mrs. Figgs' house, hiding behind a truck to see what was happening.

They watched the police and the Aurors deal with Vernon, who was clearly still drunk when they heard another pop of apparition and knew that Dumbledore arrived. Lucius quickly cast a listening charm on one of the Aurors.

"I don't care what you want, this man killed Harry Potter. We are taking him in on charges of murder and abuse."

"I am sure it was just an accident." Dumbledore began.

"An accident, the man is drunk, there is blood all over the boy's bedroom, which is cupboard under the stairs. He was badly beaten and it looks like this wasn't the first time. According to the muggle police, they have been here numerous times, they have arrested this man before but for some reason, have no idea why he was released all those times. There will be an investigation on this." The Auror stated.

"I understand why that might happen, but Harry was here for his protection. They took him in."

"He killed him, how is that protection?" Another Auror asked.

"He is going to face charges." An another Auror arrived. "I am in charge of this case, and that man will be coming with us. He will be charged with murder, child abuse, child neglect and anything else we can toss at him. Take him away."

"Now see here, that really isn't necessary." Dumbledore tried again.

"Why are you trying to protect the murderer of Harry Potter?" The Auror in charge asked.

"I am not, I am just trying to make sure everything is handled with care. The man clearly didn't know what he was doing."

"Headmaster, that excuse won't work. We already know you interfered with the muggle police dealing with this, and if I can prove it I will see about charging you with murder too. You allowed this man to keep returning here, knowing he was a danger." The Auror in charge stated. "I will be doing everything I can to make sure everyone involved is brought to justice."

Dumbledore glared and apparated away.

"Isn't that Rookwood?" Severus asked. They had seen an Auror arrive at Mrs. Figg's to talk to Petunia.

"Yes, but I thought he was an Unspeakable." Lucius stated.

"He is, I am wondering if it's because it's Harry Potter." Severus told him. "We need to tell him that his nephew is alive and who he was." 

"That will make Rookwood really go after Dumbledore, he loved his sister." Lucius stated.

"Yes, and he can find out if the old goat did a memory charm the police." Severus pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick message on it and sent it Rookwood. Rookwood looked around and spotted Severus and Lucius. He nodded his agreement and went back to work.

"He will come to us afterward at the Manor. Let's go and see if they are done with Petunia." Severus told him.


	3. New Family Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia and Dudley get new family, Harry learns he has a new uncle, one who will get justice for him.

Petunia, Severus, and Lucius returned to the Manor. Narcissa was waiting for them in the study with some tea. "I hope all went well?" She asked as she poured tea as they sat down.

"Better than expected. Rookwood was there, he will be here in a little while. He is in charge of the investigation." Lucius informed her.

"Isn't he an Unspeakable?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, so we are wondering why he was there too." Severus told her.

"Could he know Harry is his nephew?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't think so, he would have killed Dumbledore and taken Harry as soon as he found out." Lucius told her.

"I am slightly confused. I thought no one knew who the Unspeakables were?" Petunia asked, she noticed their confused looks and explained "James wanted to be one, Lily wrote about how upset he was when he got turned down, joined the Aurors because of some jerk of a friend named Sirius. From what I read, they were bullies, like Vernon was originally before he started drinking. Some of the things that James bragged about, they were just cruel. I read what they did to you in school over the years Severus. Between what Lily wrote and he bragged about, he wasn't a very nice person."

"Most Unspeakables are unknown. However, Rookwood serves our Lord, so a few of us know who he is and what he does." Lucius explained.

"So Potter got rejected, serves him right, they were idiots and bullies." Severus told her. 

"Mutt? Oh, because he could turn into something called a Grim? James and Lily mentioned it was a type of dog." Petunia stated.

"How much did you learn from those two?" Narcissa asked.

"I read their school books numerous times, and I can't tell you how many times I have read their journals, it helped to understand some of the books when I had trouble figuring out what they meant and vice versa. Helped me with Harry too, I was able to use them to help him get better control over his magic when he was using it. He has read them and the journals a few times, we talk about what was written and what some of it means." Petunia stated.

"You will be a huge asset to anyone who employees you. I will see what I can find to help make sure you get a job you like and can use those skills." Lucius told her.

Petunia smiled "who knew that would help. I wrote to Dumbledore about going to Hogwarts. He said no, but I thought afterward if you had classes about witches and wizards for the families of them it would have helped us understand them better. I know I hated Lily for leaving and learning new things without me. I made her life at home awful. We even fought, those were the last words I had with her. They were about Vernon too." Petunia looked almost ready to cry.

Narcissa looked thoughtful for a few minutes as Severus and Lucius looked lost at how to handle this. "I think a class would be helpful." Narcissa finally said. "I know not all muggles like us and most would react negatively, but the ones who are just confused and don't understand how to handle their child's gift would benefit greatly from it."

"Petunia if I was to bring this up to the Board of Governors' would you be interested in helping them understand?" Lucius asked, understanding what both women were saying.

"Yes, I would love too. It would have made things so much easier for me and my parents. My parents were very supportive of Lily and tried to get me to understand but all I could see was that magic was taking away my baby sister from me." Petunia explained. "It doesn't make what I did easier to handle, but I am being honest with myself and have been ever since Harry arrived on my stoop."

Severus looked quickly to Lucius "most won't be able to see Hogwarts for us to use."

"No but they can see Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, so we can find a place to set up a classroom or even a general meeting area for all the families. If we break it down to parents and kids after a few session when everyone is comfortable, we can get the kids to understand on their level while we teach the parents to help handle accidental magic. We don't wait until they are in Hogwarts either." Lucius explained. 

"That would have helped a great deal." Petunia stated. "If someone had been checking on Harry, it might have stopped the abuse from getting so extreme."

"We can work on that. We can even use the death of Harry Potter to help promote the idea." Severus explained. "I think if we go to the Board first, then work on the Ministry."

"Our Lord will also like the idea of helping the children he is very against abuse and wanted a way to get muggle-born children away from their parents if they were abusive." Narcissa explained. Severus and Lucius looked confused, she just shook her head. "If you really think he believed in that killing the muggles propaganda you are crazy. He is a half-blood and was also abused. Dumbledore did the same thing he did to Severus, he had him sent back year after year. I think he would have done the same thing with Harry." 

"Why did he talk about blood purity?" Severus asked.

"To get more purebloods to join, he talked about blood purity, but did he ever mention doing something about it?" Narcissa asked.

Petunia laughed. "I think I am going to like this person."

"He died the night the Potters were killed." Severus stated.

"No, he didn't. Our marks would have disappeared, instead of just faded." Lucius told him.

Severus looked at him and let out a few curse words "that old goat, he said he was defeated, he made me also take a Vow to protect Harry when he got to Hogwarts based on that."

"He was technically defeated by Harry. I believe the old goat expects him to make a return when Harry is in his first year. Something he said a few times in Wizengamot makes me think that." Lucius explained. "He keeps saying something about the wards protecting Harry. It made me wonder protect him from what? He knows the Death Eaters wouldn't have gone after the boy as the ones who are out of Azkaban wouldn't want to risk getting caught, the rest are going crazy inside of it."

"The prophecy is fulfilled." Severus said.

"Yes, which is another reason I don't understand this whole mess." Lucius explained.

"Unless he is planning on using Harry to kill this Lord when he returns." Petunia stated. "If this prophecy is what he is going by, he might try to twist it to make it happen the way he wants it to be done, not the way it was meant to be fulfilled. Lily mentioned about Seers and how their words never made sense until after a prophecy was done. She wondered how Dumbledore knew what was going to happen based on this prophecy, she did some research. She thought it was bunk. Maybe Dumbledore is hoping to use that and keep control. He seems to like being in charge." 

All three turned and looked at her, surprised clear on their faces, they weren't even trying to hide behind their masks. "That could very well be true." A new voice stated as he entered the room.

"Augustus Rookwood, meet Petunia Dursley." Lucius stood up to greet his friend. 

"Pleasure and good insight Mrs. Dursley. Since you are here, I am taking it, it is because of you, that a fake Harry Potter is now in the morgue, with your husband under arrest?"

Lucius grinned, "can you make sure no one knows it's a fake?"

"I already did. I figured something was happening when I got Severus' message and saw you there." He told them, as he sat down and Narcissa handed him a cup of tea. "Can you tell me what is going on?'

Severus and Lucius exchanged looks. Narcissa answered "it is a bit of a story, and I am afraid one you aren't going to like. So do you think you can maybe hold onto a focus stone while we tell you? I like this study."

Rookwood looked at all of them and saw their grim faces. "That bad?" 

"Yes, and Dumbledore is smack dab in the middle of it." Lucius told him.

"I was wondering why that old fart was there, and what he has been doing. Give me the stone." He told them.

Severus stood up and took one of the stones he had in his pockets out. They had already put the warding stones in Harry's room. "Remember you can't kill him yet." Severus told him, causing Rookwood to give him a strange look.

The Guardian appeared in front of them causing them all to jump. "I hate when she does that." Lucius muttered as Narcissa cast Scourgify around the room. 

The Guardian smiled briefly and made herself at home next to Petunia. "So I am not the only one who sees her and has seen her?" Petunia asked.

"No, she is the reason we were at Gringotts today." Severus told her.

"Who is she?" Rookwood asked he had never seen her before. 

"I am not sure, but she very keen on protecting Harry." Petunia told them.

"She has appeared over the years to me." Severus said, "usually to help protect me from something."

"Also to me." Lucius said. "Narcissa has seen her as she doesn't seem to mind appearing in front of her."

"Usually without a warning." Narcissa explained.

The Guardian smiled at them and the words "you are together now. You will save Tom, Harry, and Magic."

"Tom?" Severus and Lucius looked confused. Severus wondered if that was the Dark Lord's first name. He knew Riddle was the Dark Lord's last name.

"Our Lord, do you not know anything about the man?" Narcissa asked Severus and Lucius.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was born to Methrop Gaunt and Tom Riddle, a local son of a Squire, under a love potion. She gave birth to him and died after she named him. He was raised in an orphanage, a very religious one, so he was abused and tormented for his accidental magic." Rookwood explained. "Dumbledore made it worse, he made Headmaster Dippet send him back year after year, despite trying to remain in our world. I believe he is the one who gave our old professor, Slughorn, the book on Horcruxes. Which is how he is still around."

"Horcruxes, soul magic." Lucius thought for a moment. "I think I know of a way to get him back. Harry also knows something, he mentioned different planes at the Bank."

The Guardian smiled,"yes" appeared next to her. 

"How about we get to that later, can I hear about what happened tonight?" Rookwood asked. The Guardian moved over to Rookwood and gave him a slight kiss on the forehead and disappeared. "What?"

"You just got her blessing." Severus informed him. 

Rookwood inhaled "this has been a strange day and if I am saying that, you know it has. Now let's hear this news you need to tell me."

They quickly explained what had happened, each person explaining their part in the story. When they came to the Inheritance Test everyone stopped. Severus looked at Lucius, who nodded. Severus pulled out the paperwork and handed it over to Rookwood. The man began to read through it all. They watched his magic lash out when he saw the test and the results of the purging. "I am going to kill that man."

"Better idea is for you to prove that he memory charmed the muggles." Petunia told him. 

"We also will now control the Wizengamot, so he can't bury anything." Lucius told him.

"I want him utterly ruined. I want him destroyed, then I want him dead." Rookwood explained.

"The good news for you is that Harry's name is Augustus Phineas Severus Lucius Peverell-Prince-Malfoy-Snape, Auggie for short, magic blessed him with the name." Narcissa told him.

Rookwood smiled. "I think Lucy would have loved that name. I know I do." 

"You would have killed anyone for calling you Auggie." Severus laughed.

"Very true, I hated to be called that. However, being named after me, that makes a difference. When can I see him?"

"He is sleeping right now, the goblins said he would be very tired today. Dumbledore already saw him, which will make it easier for us to hide him." Lucius informed him.

"How did he see him?" 

They explained what happened outside of the Bank. Rookwood gave a small smirk "I wonder how he took that information and then the slight as you apparated away."

"No idea, since he hasn't been flooing us every five minutes demanding that I return there, I think he is either trying to work on getting into the Potter Vaults, trying to get the line of ascension stopped with the goblin or Ministry, neither will work, or working on figuring out how to stop Mr. Dursley from appearing in front of the Wizengamot." Severus explained.

"That won't be happening. I have already gone to Minister Bagnold. I have informed her of the memory charms and that fact I think Dumbledore may have done them. She was the one who assigned me the case, she was afraid that too many of the Aurors are in his pocket after one of the Aurors arrived back and explained about the muggle police. You know Madam Bones also won't let it slide." Rookwood explained.

"Tomorrow we can do the blood adoption on Dudley and Petunia and get them settled while you work on getting evidence on that meddlesome old goat." Narcissa stated.

"I would like to do a blood adoption on my nephew get him back into the family. I will also help out if needed with Petunia and her son. Where is her son?"

"He is playing with Draco. Dobby and Nobby are watching them." Narcissa explained.

"I am really confused about this blood adoption stuff. I get that you said it adds family magic but why? How does it help us?" Petunia asked.

"It more than just family magic, you get family, but it's closer than a regular muggle adoption as it literally infused with the blood, making you blood-related. It also gives you the protection of the family, family name and will let you into the wards of your new family." Rookwood explained. "Auggie lost my family name, he has some of the blood, but not as fully as he would if Dumbledore hadn't interfered. When the Potters and Black adopted him, since he didn't get to bond with Lucy, he most likely lost some of our magic, he did lose the name because of the adoption, now if I add myself to the Blood Adoption since it's still within a month it won't interfere with Severus, Lucius, or Narcissa's family and blood magic."

"So the time limit is a month, I had wondered about that." Severus stated.

"Yes, as the family and blood are fully bound by then to the core. Since he was so young and never got to bond with Lucy, it made it easier for Dumbledore to use him." Rookwood explained.

"May I be forward, Mr. Rookwood?" Petunia asked, at his nod, she continued "I would like to have my son and I also added. Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa already want to add us. I know technically Auggie isn't my nephew and wasn't but I still love him and helped raise him."

Rookwood looked at her for a few minutes. "I would be honored. I am not sure how this will affect your cores. It might make Dudley more than a squib since he is still so young, I am not sure about you, if we have to we can always teach you how to use a wand if it does give you enough of a boost."

Petunia smiled. "I would love that. It would be nice not to separate Dudley and Auggie, and now his other cousin Draco."

"Augustus would you like to stay for dinner? We will be serving it in about an hour." Narcissa asked.

"Thank you, I would enjoy that as I have a feeling the next few days will be busy, I will leave two vials of my blood with you, Severus, for the blood adoption." 

_________________________________________________________

"I am going to see if Auggie is up. We really do need to start calling him that." Narcissa remarked as she left the room.

"May I ask another question about this blood adoption?" Petunia asked, at their agreement, she smirked and asked, "so do I have to call all of you dad now?"

Rookwood laughed out loud, while Severus and Lucius tried to hold back their own bits of laughter. "I think I am going to really like you Petunia." Rookwood said. Petunia blushed.

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks, they knew what was going on even if those two didn't. "I think I can do without the Dad mentioned." Severus finally stated.

"May I call you dad?" Auggie asked as he entered the room.

"You are a different story." Lucius explained.

Draco let out a whoop of excitement, which surprised everyone. They weren't sure how the boy was going to take the addition of having two boys his own age. "I got a brother and a cousin." 

Narcissa glanced at Lucius and gave him a small smile. "So I have one mum and 2 dads." Auggie smiled.

"A new Uncle too. Not new, I was the original." Rookwood explained. "I am Augustus Rookwood."

"I am named after you." Auggie exclaimed in excitement. "I wondered why she was so sure I would be named Augustus."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"That ghost lady." 

"Oh her, she is nice." Draco told him. 

"She plays with us, does she play with you?" Dudley asked, taking a seat next to his mother.

"Yes, she likes to make dragons for me." Draco stated, sliding in between Lucius and Narcissa, while Auggie went and sat between Severus and Rookwood.

"Does anyone know her name?" Petunia asked.

"I don't believe I do. I just call her Guardian." Severus stated. "I have been seeing her since I was a teen."

Soon they were all eating and talking about what they were going to be doing tomorrow. No one mentioned Dumbledore or Harry Potter, they did mention the blood adoption of Dudley and Petunia and told Auggie about Rookwood. 

In his excitement of hearing the news, several glasses began to break, plates started to float as did their chairs. 

"Auggie, hold this." Severus handed him a focusing stone. "Keep that on you at all times." Everything settled down.

"That was cool." Dudley exclaimed as the adults began to cast Reparo.

"Oops, sorry." Auggie smiled at them, he didn't mean for that to happen.

"It is going to happen until we get your magic back under control. You can't help it, we will try and help you when we can." Narcissa explained. "Tomorrow also we will be going shopping, so remember to take that with you."

"Can we get that game I saw? You know the one with the dragon that has the knights and fights with each other?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Narcissa replied. She looked at the adults "It's a child's version of chess, but without all the worry about moves, as the child gets older it adds the move requirement into the game."

"That sounds exciting." Petunia said. "Great way to learn how to play the game."

"Yes, I agree." Narcissa stated and soon the women were talking about educational games and exchanged ideas. 

The men in the room looked at the boys. "Looks like you three will be learning a lot."

Auggie shrugged "we will be having fun at the same time, so it can't be all that bad."

Draco and Dudley laughed and when they were done laughing, Draco said, "it's still games."

________________________________________________________

After dinner everyone went to the library where they got a surprise. Auggie stood in the room and was looking around, as everyone took different seats. Severus and Rookwood claimed the chessboard, while Narcissa and Petunia sat on the couch to continue their talk. Lucius was watching Auggie as Draco and Dudley began to pull out some games. Auggie was slowly moving around the room. Lucius tapped Severus and Rookwood shoulders and tilted his head towards Auggie. 

Auggie reached the back of the room and Lucius wondered what he was seeing, he knew his hidden book collection was against that wall. Auggie slowly walked towards where it was hidden when suddenly Lucius felt pain as the wards crashed. He let out a small grunt of pain. "He just took down my wards." He quietly told them as they went to help. "No, let him do whatever it is he is doing." Lucius told them as they went to stop Auggie.

All the adults were now watching, as soon every ward and curse was removed and a book landed in Auggie's hand. "Here, this will bring Tom back." Auggie walked to Lucius and handed him the diary, on the cover was the initials T.M.R.

Rookwood looked closely at Auggie, "Auggie would it be alright with you if I did a few scans on you? They won't hurt, they might feel funny, however."

"That is fine." Auggie told him.

Rookwood ran the scans and let out a string of curses as a blue light appeared around Auggie's head. "I am going to kill the man."

"He doesn't know." Auggie told him. "It was an accident."

"How do you know?"

"I remember that night. He asked my mum to move three times before the green light came. There was this red bubble that appeared around me, bounced the green light toward him, he turned into a pile of ashes. After that an old man with the white beard arrived, muttered something, I felt pain then that blue glow you just got appeared. He smiled at me and said something about how perfect his plan was working."

"I am going to kill him." Severus and Rookwood exclaimed. Realizing what Dumbledore had done.

"Care to clue us in?" Narcissa commented.

"Dumbledore took part of Tom's soul and put into Auggie's scar, creating a human Horcrux. The soul had to have been split when Lily's magic protected him. She used Blood Magic to save him, causing Tom's soul to split with the rebounding of the Killing Curse." Rookwood explained.

"So this mess is truly his fault?" Petunia asked.

"It has to be because I know Lily didn't know Blood Magic, and he is the one who set up the wards on Godric's Hollow. I know that because I went there and tested the wards after that night." Severus explained.

"I did too, I didn't know she didn't know Blood Magic or it would have made sense sooner. The Ministry wanted to see if they could figure out what happened. We saw the Blood Magic wards mixed in with the Fidelius Charm. The land was already unplottable. So he had to have added them in." Rookwood added.

"What can we do about this?" Petunia asked.

"We fix Tom, he is in there too." Auggie pointed to the diary. 

"So we need to find the right ritual."

"No, we find him first." Auggie pointed out and snapped his fingers and a map appeared. He unrolled it, laying it down on the floor. Everyone watched as Auggie stared at the map for a long time and finally pointed to Albania. "He is there."

"You know Kid I do believe you are going to be keeping us on our toes." Rookwood told him.

"He certain did that for me." Petunia informed them. "You see how smart he is. Do you know how hard it is to entertain a kid that smart, hid it from Vernon and keep him from killing Vernon? Trust me there were a few times I really thought he would have done it if it meant keeping us safe."

Severus picked up Auggie and held him close and whispered, "do me a favor don't scare us? We can take all the magic you can dish out, just don't scare us, don't put yourself in danger and don't try to kill Vernon."

"I can live with that, Dad." Auggie told him. "I can't call you both the same thing."

"Draco calls me Father, I believe that will work." Lucius told him. "Why don't you go and join them in playing."

Severus put Auggie down and he went to join Draco and Dudley. "You do realize we are going to have to work on the development of his magic if he is already doing spells like that now."

"Yes. I do believe he doesn't have many bouts of accidental magic." Rookwood stated.

"Not that I can remember, every time he used magic, it was for a reason. Usually to protect us. He learned to hid it from Vernon. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if that is the reason why it's so developed, I couldn't find anything in those books, so I don't know." Petunia stated. "Vernon would leave a huge list of chores, ones that no child could possible finish for him and expect them to be done. If they weren't he would use that as an excuse to punish him. I tried to help at first but that backfired one day when Vernon came home early and saw. After that, he used his magic to get the stuff done." 

"I am finding more and more reasons to want to kill that man." Severus muttered.

"Later if we have too." Narcissa told him. "What? You know how I feel about abuse."

"I know my dear, just wasn't expecting you to say that." Lucius told her.

"I am a Black, do remember that." Narcissa informed him, trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"I am really going to enjoy being part of this family." Petunia smiled.

"I will work on figuring out how to collect Tom from Albania, while Rookwood works on getting Dumbledore in trouble." Severus told them.

"We can make sure the boys and Petunia are taken care of. We have the blood adoption, selling the house, and getting a divorce done. I know just the lawyer for it. He will make sure Vernon signs off on everything." Lucius told them.

"Good, get his pension too." Petunia told Lucius.

"I will make sure Vernon Dursley is left with nothing, if I could I would take his last name too."

"He has a sister, just as rude and abusive as he is. She might try to get custody of Dudley."

"She will have to find him first." Narcissa told her.

"The divorce will be done within a month too." Lucius informed her.

"That quick?"

"Magic." 

She smiled again. "I am really liking magic." She exclaimed.


	4. It's All In The Blood

The next morning after breakfast, Petunia and Dudley followed everyone into the living room. Everyone got comfortable and Severus hand over the three blood adoption potions. Draco was sitting in his father's lap eagerly waiting to see what changes would happen. Petunia had Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa's blood in it, while Dudley had all the adults, and Auggie just had Rookwood's blood.

"If this keeps up, I don't think my name will fit on a piece of paper anymore." Auggie joked, as he took the potion in his hand and waited until Severus sat down and climbed into his lap. Severus pulled him close.

"Brat fits on many parchment sizes." Severus told him.

"I don't believe you will be getting any more names, but Petunia and Dudley will be." Narcissa informed him, after letting a small chuckle escape from her.

Dudley moved over to his mother. "Don't sit in her lap as of yet, it might be slightly painful for the change, so just sit next to her." Lucius informed him.

"It's going to hurt?" Dudley asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"Not a lot Dud, less than anything Vernon would do." Auggie told him.

"Oh, in that case." Dudley seemed fine and sat down next to his mother.

Those words, however, let the adults in the room know just how bad it was at the Dursley home. Petunia looked at her son with sadness in her eyes. "We won't be going back Dud, I promise." She told him.

"We will let Ironclaw know your new names for the deed, and take you to your new house later today. After we go shopping." Narcissa smiled at him.

They take the potion and little change is seen in Auggie but all watched as Petunia and Dudley have their hair go to a deep chocolate with small strands of the Malfoy blond appearing in it. Their eyes went to an almost black coloring with silver around them, almost exactly like Auggie's. Their faces become leaner and bit noble in looks. Dudley gained a few inches on him and become a wee bit leaner in weight.

"The light is bigger in them! Look it's bigger." Auggie exclaimed. Lucius put Draco down on the couch next to him, left the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Father is going to get some wands I bet for them to try." Draco told him. Those words made Petunia and Dudley grin. 

Lucius came back with a variety of wands. "These are family wands, so they might work or not, but they will tell us if you can use a wand or not. I am going to lay them on the table, run your hand over them and see which one might call to you, or not."

They watched him as he laid the wands down, Dudley looked at Petunia, she gave him a slight smile and Dudley put his hand over the wands and all watched as he went wand by wand and back again. "This one, it feels funny." He told them.

"Pick it up and give it a wave." Lucius gave him an encouraging smile.

They watched as sparks flew out of the wand, all three boys started jumping up and down in excitement. "I am a wizard, I am a wizard." Dudley said over and over again. They all watch them for a few minutes, enjoying seeing them so happy. "Look, Mommy, I can do what Harry, I mean Auggie, can do now."

"Yes, and you will learn more I am sure." Petunia wanted to pull him to her and give him a hug. "How about you put the wand down, I believe you won't get your own for a few years."

"Yes, when you turn 11, but when you are here, learning your lessons you can use that wand." Narcissa told him.

"We can all stay together now, we just have to make sure we get into Slytherin house." Draco grinned, he was going to make sure they remain together.

"I have a feeling you three will be." Narcissa didn't bother to hide how proud she was of the boys. 

"Now, let's see about your Mother." Draco grinned and everyone turned and faced Petunia. Auggie slipped onto Severus' lap again and all watched. 

Petunia held out hand over each wand slowly, back and forth until she picked up one. She flicked it and sparks came out, shocking everyone. 

"I am a witch." Petunia almost cried. She can't believe it, she now felt more connected to Lily and she has some tears in her eyes. All those years, come flashing back to her, all the times Lily had so much amazement at doing magic. She could understand that amazement and looked forward to learning everything she could.

"Mommy, it's a good thing right?" Dudley asked seeing her tears.

"Oh, honey, it's a very good thing, I am crying because I am so happy." Petunia told him.

Severus was thinking when suddenly Auggie tilted his head up and smiled at him. "It won't work all the time, needs a lot of different families, like we just did to Aunt Petunia and Dud."

Severus looked down at him and they seem to be talking without words. "He is a natural Legilimens." He told them. "He had no problem with my shields. He had to lower his to let me in."

"Is that bad?" Petunia asked.

"No, it's great, you see it will keep Dumbledore from seeing anything in his mind. I can take him with me to Hogwarts as I know he would expect me to do that and we won't have to worry." Severus explained.

"Draco has had some lessons, we can start with Dudley so that the three of them can visit Severus during the school year." Narcissa explained.

"You mentioned lessons earlier?"

"Yes, because there isn't a wizarding younger school, most are taught at home, so we hire tutors, and of course parents teach their children, the boys can all have these lessons together now. It will also give Dudley some place to be while you work." Lucius told her.

Petunia smiled, one that reminded them of Narcissa's smile. "I have to say, when we made the choice to go to the bank yesterday, I wasn't expecting any of this."

"We got a bigger family now." Dudley leaned into her.

"Yes, we do." Petunia hugged him, giving into the urge.

"Names?" Lucius asked, pulling out the paperwork from Ironclaw. 

Petunia thought for a few minutes and said "Cedrella Dorea Black, Rella for short."

Dudley smiled as he said, "Orion Regulus Black, it didn't give me a nickname." As their names are now filled out, magic took the paperwork and all watched as it disappeared. "Wow." Dudley said.

"That is fine, not everyone gets one, but I am sure we can come up with one if you want one." Lucius told him. "We call Draco, Dragon at times."

"That be fun, maybe Reggie?" Dudley asked.

"Reggie is fine." Petunia told him. "I don't think however, Lucius and Severus have a nickname, so if you don't want one."

"Reggie, I like it." Draco gave his new cousin a slight smile. "We can get everyone to have nicknames, I will introduce you to my friends." The adults can see the kids were building up their energy and needed to let some out before they could destroy anything.

"Why don't you three go and play outside, while we work on the paperwork." Narcissa suggested to them, but everyone knew it was an order. "I am sure Draco wants to show you the stables, no riding today." She called Dobby and had him watch the boys while they were outside.

"When does the barrister want to meet with Petunia?" Severus asked.

"Tomorrow, I told him it would be better that way. I figure we will know more about what Dumbledore is doing." 

As if saying his name was magic, the floo chimed and Dumbledore appeared. "Severus?" Dumbledore's voice was heard.

Everyone ignored him for a few seconds as they put their masks in place. Severus moved to the Floo. "Albus, what can I do for you?"

"Can you step through I need to talk to you?"

"Give me a few minutes and I will be there. We were talking and I need to say goodbye to my son." Severus told him.

"Yes, of course, thank you." Dumbledore disappeared from the floo, making sure it's ended, Severus returned to his seat.

"He does realize it is summer?" Petunia asked.

"He doesn't care." Narcissa told her. They two of them were becoming fast friends, Severus and Lucius could tell.

"I was wondering when he would make an appearance." Lucius said.

"I am glad Auggie didn't see him, he remembers him well, and doesn't like that man." Petunia knew exactly how much her nephew hated the man. 

"We will have to work on making sure he doesn't give our game away." Narcissa said. "Do you know what he is going to want?" 

"Besides Auggie, not really sure, I know it will have to do with Harry Potter in some way. That man is too much of a control freak not to have an idea on what to do." Severus said to them as he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He tossed floo powder in and stepped through.

"That is going to be an interesting way to travel." Petunia stated as she watched the green flames engulf Severus.

"It will work well with the boys. Now I believe we can start you on your magic lessons as soon as we get you a wand." Lucius remarked.

"I have already added Ollivander to the list to visit when we go shopping later today." Narcissa informed them.

"I don't know how I am going to pay for everything, I only have muggle money." Petunia told her.

"We can get it exchanged at the Bank."

They spent the rest of the time going over paperwork, and other things Petunia needed to know.

____________________________________________________________

Severus stepped into the Headmaster's office. He saw the old fool sitting at his desk. "Albus."

"Severus, my boy, lemon drop?" The man offered, gesturing for Severus to take a seat.

"No." Severus moved to a chair and sat down.

"I am not sure if you are aware of this or not, but Harry Potter was killed last night by his Uncle. It will be in the Daily Prophet tonight."

Severus hadn't really thought of that, he will have to remember to keep the boys from seeing the paper. "How?"

"It appears that the man was drunk and beat him to death." He knew the paper will print a more vivid picture of what happened and he couldn't lie about it. He had spent the morning trying to keep Vernon Dursley out of the Ministry's hands but they refused to budge, Rookwood made it impossible for him to anything about getting Vernon away. "I am hoping you can review the body and give a more detailed report to me about what happened."

"You know they won't let me. There also isn't much I would be able to do, I am a Potion Master, we don't work on the dead." We can kill people with our skills, Severus didn't add that. He can tell that this isn't the real reason why he has been called here, the man was hoping but that isn't the real reason.

"As you know the prophecy must be fulfilled."

"Since the boy is dead, I would say it's fulfilled. The Dark Lord was already defeated by Mr. Potter."

"He will return and that leaves only Neville Longbottom as the one to defeat him."

"Isn't he a squib?"

"I am not sure." He lied.

"Albus." He warned.

"He isn't a true squib, he has some magic." Dumbledore finally admitted.

"I hope you realize how hard that is going to be, since the Dark Lord didn't mark him, so I am not sure how you arrive at that conclusion."

"He still could. I need you to help train the boy." Dumbledore said.

"No. I have my own son to take care of, and I am not doing anything like that, as a way for you to force this prophecy to come true."

"It hasn't been fulfilled, we need to be ready." Dumbledore told him, he lifted his head and looked carefully at Severus. "I am not forcing it."

"Albus, look, the boy who was marked is dead, he defeated the Dark Lord, if you believe the man is coming back it doesn't mean that the prophecy wasn't fulfilled. I also know Lady Longbottom will not let you involve her grandson in this mess. He is just six years old."

"Severus we need to be ready for when he does return."

"We can be, but we don't need to involve children. I was against that from the beginning." He didn't want to bring up the Vow or Dumbledore might wonder about it. "You are relying on something from a seer who has never given a prophecy before and hasn't since."

"Sybill gave us this and it's valid."

"She did it during a job interview. She is a known drunk. It's done, Albus."

"Severus, the man wasn't defeated."

"Yes, he was, defeated doesn't mean dead. It means vanquished also, and Mr. Potter did do that." He realized Dumbledore is going to do what Petunia said he wanted to do, he was going to keep it alive and make the prophecy fit what he wanted it to fit.

"You will help with Neville, and I want a Vow about it." Albus told him, putting forth his stern voice.

"No." 

"I got you out of Azkaban."

"Yes, because I turned to spying."

"Severus please, you must do this for Lily."

"How is this about Lily?"

"She gave up her life to protect Harry and to help defeat Tom."

"Yes she did, and so did many others. They gave up their lives to help fight against him. You failed to protect Mr. Potter." He couldn't believe the way he was trying to manipulate him.

"Severus, I will need your help with Neville." Ignoring what Severus just told him.

"No and it's not just to consecutive letters in the alphabet, it actually is a word and implies that I am declining what you have offered."

"Your son."

"Yes, what about him?"

"He is next in line to the Potters from the Black and Peverell lines." 

Severus waited, he wasn't going to say anything and he can see it is bothering the old man. He wondered how long this new game will last. "Who will control those seats?"

"Lucius, as he is the other father, and I know nothing about the Wizengamot."

"Can you assign them to me?"

"No, Lucius, Narcissa and I share custody, so they will want them to stay with Lucius." Not to mention, we don't want you in charge of the Wizengamot.

"Is there any way you can let me know what is going to happen? If he discusses anything?"

"He usually doesn't, plus I am not there all the time. When Wizengamot meets as you know we are here at Hogwarts, I barely get a chance to talk to them." Severus never realized how power crazy the old fool was until now. The man really wanted to keep everything under his control. He never saw the signs until now, the man was good at covering it up.

"You must see your son."

"Yes, I do and I will continue to do so, and since he is now six, I am going to put in a request to have him visit me here and stay on the weekends or holidays if I am to stay here. I am sure Draco and their cousin Reggie will also be coming to visit."

"Reggie?" 

"Yes, he is Cedrella's child. All three of them are now six." He was going to have to get Lucius and Narcissa and change Auggie's birthday, he didn't want his birthday to be near the end of July just in case this old fool decided to use him instead of Neville. He knew Dudley would now be in the book since he now had a bigger core. 

"The only Cedrella I am aware of was a Black, she married into the Weasley family, and I believe died about twenty years ago."

"Rella was named after her, she is my age and was home schooled." He would need to tell them that and technically it wouldn't be a lie, she would be home schooled. Lying without really lying, what a Slytherin did best.

"Why haven't I heard about your son before this?"

"It frankly isn't any of your business. Do you talk to Minerva about her family? Filius? They have children and grandchildren, yet I never heard you having much interesting in their families." Severus knew he caught Albus in that one. The man usually cut Minerva and Filius off if they were talking about their kids and grandchildren, and get on with whatever he wanted to talk about. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss? We are planning on taking the boys shopping today for a new game, something about chess, Narcissa was telling us."

"No, that was all, I will see if maybe some of the others might work with Neville."

"You might want to talk to his grandmother first, you should know what that woman is like." Severus warned him, he thought it would be fun to see the memory of that meeting later. He headed back to the fireplace. "If you could, maybe you could share that memory with me, I would love to see how she reacts."

Albus glared at him and Severus tossed in the floo powder. "Malfoy Manor" and left with a small smirk on his face.


	5. Shopping, Dumbledore, and Tom

Severus returned to the Manor with a smirk on his face. They were looking at him and he finally laughed as he thought of what Dragon Lady Longbottom would say to Dumbledore. 

"I am guessing he tried something funny." Narcissa gave him a knowing look.

"You have no idea. Let me show you the memory." Severus extracted the memory out and placed in the pensive. They showed Petunia how to view a memory and they all entered into the pensive. 

When they pulled out all of them have grins on their faces. "I am hoping he does provide that memory, I would love to see it. The Dragon Lady will eat him alive." Narcissa told them. 

"I like Severus way of explaining what no means. That has to be priceless." Petunia commented. "If he asked for the memory I am assuming she is a formidable woman."

"That is an understatement. I believe her vulture hat is afraid of her. I can't imagine Dumbledore making it out of parlor after he asks her." Narcissa laughed, thinking of the bouncing vulture on the woman's hat. She wondered if the thing would fly at Dumbledore. 

"She is one of the few that I know Dumbledore is truly afraid of. She gives him enough trouble in Wizengamot that I can't imagine him going to her estate." Lucius told her.

"We need to change Auggie's birthday. I don't want that man to get any ideas." Severus reminded.

"It's already done. Ironclaw changed it to 30 June 1980." Lucius gave him a slight grin.

"Oh all three will have June birthdays." Petunia said.

"You know someone is going to make a comment and refer to them as triplets." Narcissa smirked, "especially with how quick they have already bonded to each other." She paused "we are going to have company for lunch. It will help our cause."

_______________________________________________________

Severus had Auggie in his arms, he was sleeping, Lucius had a dozing Draco in his, and Dudley was walking between Narcissa and Petunia chatting about all he had seen when they saw Dumbledore coming towards them. "Does he have a tracker spell on you?" Lucius asked Severus.

"He better not, we will have to check when we get back at the Manor." Severus answered. They had spent most of the afternoon shopping. He was glad Auggie had fallen asleep as he thought about what Petunia had said about his feelings regarding Dumbledore. "Lucius I can't get to my wand without Dumbledore seeing, can you ask Narcissa to cast a sleep spell on Auggie, I don't want him to wake up while Dumbledore is near us."

Narcissa nodded her agreement, cast the spell just before Dumbledore opened his mouth. "How wonderful to see you again so soon." 

"Headmaster, can we help you?" Lucius asked, he really hated this man.

"I was just out and about." Dumbledore turned towards Petunia, "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Cedrella Black." Petunia calmly replied, much calmer than she was feeling, she wanted to hex the man, break in her new wand. She knew not to look him in the eye.

"I am sure you must know Regulus Black."

"When we were little, he disappeared about six years ago, my son was blessed by magic to receive Reggie's middle name." Petunia replied. 

"So your son is Sirius' brother?"

"I am not sure where you are receiving your information from Headmaster, but my son is Sirius and Reggie's cousin. If you are interested in the family tapestry I am sure, if you paid the goblins enough they would provide it." Petunia replied, she turned and looked at Narcissa "I do hope he isn't going to ask if I am your sister."

"I am also wondering about the family history lesson. You know, however, that Andy and I would welcome you as a sister." Narcissa sent her a slight smirk, she was impressed by Petunia's calm attitude. Andromeda had arrived for lunch and spent time getting to know Petunia. After they explained everything, they showed Andromeda the memories and she was appalled and agreed to help in any way she could, she even took a Vow, so that Dumbledore couldn't get anything out of her.

Dudley leaned against Petunia and took hold of Narcissa's hand. Petunia glanced down and touched his hair. Draco looked around and laid his head on Lucius' shoulder. "Albus, we were heading to dinner, as you can see it's been a long afternoon." Severus told him. He was thankful he thought of the sleep spell because he knows Auggie would have reacted to what he would have viewed as an attack on Petunia.

"I was heading to dinner myself, how about I treat everyone?" Dumbledore asked.

Auggie began to fight the spell and started to wake. Lucius and Severus looked at Auggie, who was fidgeting in Severus' arms. Narcissa took Draco from Lucius, Lucius turned to Auggie and laid one of his hands on the middle of Auggie's back and discretely used his second wand up his left sleeve to cast another sleep spell. "Headmaster as much as we appreciate the invitation, we must decline. We are heading to meet someone for dinner and we don't want to be late." Lucius gave him his perfect blank face. 

"Maybe another night." Dumbledore agreed and watched them leave. 

"I want you to check for tracking spells on all of us when we get back to the Manor." Severus said. He knew that wasn't an accidental meeting, as the farthest place that man had any meal was at his brother's pub in Hogsmeade.

"I will be. I don't trust that man." Lucius replied. They are quiet until they arrive back at the Manor.

"I must say, Rella, very good on the family history." Narcissa complemented Petunia, as they got Dudley and Draco out of their cloaks. Narcissa called for the elves and had them take their shopping and put it away. "Draco why don't you and Reggie go up to your room and play, Dobby should still be in there, if he isn't, please call him to help you." Narcissa told him. They wait until the boys were gone. Severus still had Auggie in his arms. "Do you want to put him in his bed?" 

"No, I want to check him for spells too." Severus answered as they enter the library to sit down.

"I can't believe that man. What was he trying to pull?" Petunia asked as they sipped tea. 

"Two things I think. He was checking to see just what your family connection is, which he still doesn't know but more importantly based on the way he was focused on Auggie I believe he was trying for an opening to bring up Auggie and his seats." Lucius had his wand out and he began to cast detection spells on everyone. He saved Severus and Auggie for last. 

Severus watched the spell hit Auggie and saw the numerous charms on the boy "what didn't he hit him with?" As they saw a parchment start to fill up.

"Well I know why he started to wake up. He cast a Rennervate on Auggie, three different tracking charms, and I don't believe it, a compulsion charm."

"He didn't." Narcissa knew she shouldn't be shocked but she was, did the man honestly think they wouldn't realize he had done that.

"Yes, it's to hate us." Lucius read he gave her the parchment. He wanted to go and hex the man himself now.

"Can you remove it before he wakes?" Petunia was worried, she knew Auggie was strong and if he hated them, it could be dangerous. "Now I wish I had broken my wand in on him." She muttered, causing them all to give her a small smirk.

"Yes, thankfully, I can't believe that man." Narcissa answered. 

"I don't even want to think of what he cast on Severus." Lucius said as he started the scan. The parchment began to grow. "I don't think he missed a single item of your clothing with a tracking charm, three different compulsions, and an obedience spell."

"You have to be kidding? Can we use these?" Severus asked. Lucius is the legal person out of their group.

"No, not unless we head back to the bank." Lucius answered, "if I submitted these, it would be his word against ours, the goblins would be able to verify the magical signature and certify it." 

"I don't want to take a chance of Auggie waking up with that hate spell on him, who knows how he will react, especially with his magic not fully controlled." Severus told him.

"I am still going to save it, it might be useful later. Maybe Augustus can use it."

"Use what?" Augustus said as he entered the room.

Lucius handed him the parchments, explained what happened, and together they removed all the spells from Auggie and Severus. "I am wondering if each time I come here you are going to have some bad news to tell me. I just came to update you on Harry Potter." He paused and looked around making sure the boys weren't around. "Good news is Vernon Dursley is going to face Wizengamot. The changes went through today. The trial will be in about three days, Aurors want to get copies of all the muggle police records. We might have an issue with Dumbledore about you being named Chief Warlock, he started to demand a proxy seat recount, but for some reason stopped mid rant. He then went on a rant about you being a Death Eater, got nowhere with that."

"You don't think he is using other proxies illegally do you?" Lucius asked, wondering since he had used Auggie and Severus' without permission he might have also done it with others.

"He might not realize he lost my seats as of yet, he was more focused on Harry Potter when I saw him this morning."

"I don't think he does." Augustus said. "As Chief Warlock, you can review all the seats and I would recommend the laws he has passed."

"I had already planned on doing that. Since it's summer we have time before the first session for me to do that, I just didn't want to be in the Ministry to soon after the announcement. We don't have to have it revealed at the trial unless it's necessary. The goblins can do that if we need them to do it."

"We need to make sure the boys don't see the paper." Severus reminded them.

"I already have a redirect on tonight's paper." Lucius told him.

"So Rella, how did you like your new house?" Augustus asked.

"We didn't go today, we ran out of time with all the shopping we had to do. Tomorrow is the barrister." Petunia answered.

___________________________________________________________________

During dinner the floo chimed and they heard, "Severus". 

"I can't believe that man." Severus was very annoyed. They ignored him but the man doesn't shut up. "I will go and get him to shut up." Severus headed to the front parlor "Albus, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to step through."

"I am sorry, but I can't, we are having dinner with guests right now."

"It is very important Severus." 

Severus realized he was counting on the compulsion charms to work. "Give me about ten minutes." He doesn't wait for an answer and headed back into the dining room. "Lucius I need some protection jewelry, he is demanding I come through and I know he isn't going to let this go."

"I believe we both have jewelry to look through. Boys stay with Rella." Narcissa said and together Augustus, Lucius, and Severus headed up to Lucius' bedroom, while Narcissa went to her room. Soon all of them are looking for pieces for Severus to wear. 

"He is going to pay for this." Severus muttered. "I feel like one of those trees he puts up at Christmas for the muggle born."

Narcissa held back a slight chuckle as they headed back downstairs. 

"You know this is going to be about Longbottom." Lucius commented to him "also the seats."

"I know, and I am not impressed by it." Severus said, annoyance clear in his voice before he stepped through the floo.

"You know that man is going to get hexed by Severus." Petunia informed them as they joined her back in the dining room. 

"I would love that memory." Augustus informed her, he enjoyed her smile.

___________________________________________________________________

"Albus." Severus sat down in the chair. He really hated this office, it's way too colorful for him.

"Severus, I am sorry for interrupting you but it's important, I was at the Ministry and it appears that Lucius is now the Chief Warlock, it's important that I get those seats back."

"I don't know what you expect me to do, I already told you Narcissa and Lucius are in charge of that aspect of our son's life." 

"Is there no way you can get them to change their mind, maybe have your son tell them you want the seats?"

"Albus it was done at the bank after they checked for spells and potions. They would do the same thing again, it's part of the Peverell charter." Severus wondered if he is going to mention his own seats. He waited to see where Albus is going to head next. He can tell the man wasn't expecting that answer as he gets asked.

"It's part of the charter?"

"Yes, it's also part of the Malfoy one too, however, Draco was born ten days before Auggie was, so he is heir Malfoy." Severus loved how Goblins work. "I have to look at the Prince Charter, I haven't looked since I was a child."

"I see. Do you think he got the Prince seats?" 

"I am not sure, we haven't check, but I believe it's on Lucius' list of things to do regarding our son. We haven't check to see exactly how many seats he has. This has caught us by surprise." He enjoyed rubbing that in. 

"We have to get back control of the Wizengamot." Severus didn't say a word, they stare at each other "I also would like to talk to you about Neville Longbottom."

"I gave you my answer. Now if you have the memory I would still enjoy seeing it." Severus hoped the man had spoken to Lady Longbottom.

"I haven't spoken to Lady Longbottom, I wanted to have some Professors lined up before I spoke to her about this."

"Who have you asked?" Severus really wanted to ask for the memory of him asking Minerva or Filius.

"I haven't had a chance as of yet."

"You have my answer, now what is this emergency you called me here for?"

"Vernon Dursley is going on trial in three days, I really need you to look at the body, go to the house and inspect it. I don't think he did it."

"You want to get the killer of Harry Potter off?" Severus asked, feeling surprised by that fact.

"I don't think he did it."

"You are the one who told me he was drunk and murdered the boy." Severus told him. "From what I read in the paper it seemed very clear, you do realize they provided pictures?" He only knew that because Augustus had warned them.

"I see." Dumbledore said. Severus wondered if the old man was losing it, as he clearly hadn't read the paper. "You do know the paper isn't always accurate."

"The pictures back it up, not to mention the years of abuse they were able to show." Severus informed him.

"Years?" Dumbledore asked. He thought he had put wards up to prevent that from happening.

"You should know they mentioned about having the goblins checking on the wards that are around the house, they want to know why those blood wards failed." Severus wanted to grin as he saw the old man pale at those words. "Anything else? I promised my son I would read him a bedtime story." He stood up "this is my holiday, I would like to enjoy it as I usual do, with my son." He flooed back to the Manor.

___________________________________________________________

As they were sitting in the front parlor, he mentioned to Augustus about the wards. "We already had a goblin out there, those results will be released during the trial, I can't wait to see his face, they found all those wards he added and his magical signature was on them." 

"Do you think he will be charged?" Petunia asked.

"No, he will get out of it, he will use something like making sure the boy was safe and preventing accidental magic. Not wanting muggles to discover Harry being a wizard." Lucius explained to her how Dumbledore would get out of it.

"So he is going to get away with it?"

"Oh no, you see in the Wizengamot, you can be retried for the same crime numerous times even without new evidence, he won't be held or arrested but it will be saved and will be added to any other evidence that will be gathered, he may think it is gone but he does have a lot of enemies. Technically he won't even be charged right now because they know it will be useless but it will be exposed." Augustus told her. "When we get Tom back, that is going to make him really worry. Any luck on that?"

"No, haven't had a chance, the big idiot has called me there two times today alone." Severus informed him "but I was thinking after looking at the map, that he has to be in woods or a very rural area."

Auggie came into the room "use the diary and call him." He held up the diary.

"I thought you were with Draco and Reggie." Severus looked around the room. All of them were wondering what Auggie might have seen in regards to the diary.

"I was, but I realized how to get Tom back." He summoned an ancient tome that was from the Malfoy library. He gave the tome to Severus. "I marked the rituals we need with the pieces of paper." 

Severus laid the tome down on the book stand and they gather around the tome and begin to read. "Augustus?" Lucius asked.

"It will work, see, this is for summoning a soul piece, by using the two soul pieces we have here."

"It will bring any soul piece?" Narcissa asked.

"If he has more than one, yes, if it does, it will fix him." Augustus explained. "I looked up Horcruxes today at the Ministry. They are the reason he wasn't all there towards the end. The more times he sliced his soul in half the more he lost his mind and some of his magic."

"There are four other pieces." Auggie looked up at them. 

"It is going to take some magic and time to do this. We might need more people to do this. I don't believe we have enough with just us." Lucius was reading the ritual.

Severus saw the confused look on Auggie face and before he could piece the look together suddenly the wards were down and they saw a locket, a crown, a cup, and a ring appear next to the diary. They all felt the surge of magic and suddenly a wraith was in the room. Auggie turned said, "hello Tom."

The wraith looked around and saw his followers and a child before he can say anything, Auggie waved his hand and a piece of black mist, screaming as it left each item that Auggie had summoned. The black mist slammed into Tom, who started screaming as each piece was returned to him. After it's was complete, Auggie walked over to the fully formed body of the Dark Lord and touched him, they see a bright blue light surround them Auggie and the Dark Lord. When Auggie stopped touching Tom, he turned back to them "may I have some pumpkin juice?" They felt the wards charge back to life.

No one said anything for a few minutes, Narcissa and Augustus whipped out their wands and started casting diagnostic spells. Severus handed them potions. Lucius meanwhile was examining Auggie. Petunia finally voiced what they were thinking "should he have been able to do that?"

The Dark Lord was the one to answer "no, he shouldn't have been able to do that. No one should have been able to do that."

Narcissa transformed a blanket into clothes for the Dark Lord. "How is his core, Lucius?" Augustus asked.

"It's fine, he even put my wards back up." Lucius said, "it's like he hasn't done any magic, it's not even close to being depleted like you would expect." 

Auggie clearly was tired of waiting for his juice as suddenly he as a cup in his hand. "May I go and play now?" 

"I believe we need to have a chat." Lucius told him. He looked at everyone, but no one really knew what to say. How to do you tell a child not to save a life?

The Dark Lord sat up and made it to a chair. "Since everyone seems to know who I am, how about you tell me who this little mage is?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, may I introduce you to Augustus Phineas Severus Lucius Peverell-Prince-Malfoy-Snape" Lucius said.

"You know me as Harry Potter, you left a piece of you behind, it's still there." Auggie informed him and crawled into The Dark Lord's lap. "You look much better than the first time we meet. The green light was pretty. The wraith look wasn't nice." Auggie touched his face, "your magic and soul are back."

They watch their Lord, waiting to see what he would do, finally the Dark Lord responded "yes, it is. May I ask how you knew what to do?"

"Magic. See in the middle, there are three colors. Daddy and Father are dark almost black, Mum, she is light grey, Uncle Auggie is dark grey, aunt Rella she is almost white, Draco and Reggie are grey, you are dark. Now the color that floats around them is different. Daddy, his is a dark green, Father is silver, Mum, well hers is very pretty purple, I like purple it's my favorite color, aunt Rella's hers is yellow, Draco is a silvery purple, it flexes, Reggie's is a light blue." Auggie stared into Tom's eyes.

"My Lord, I wouldn't." Severus tried to warn but it's too late as they all watch. 

"What is going on?" Petunia asked.

"They are exchanging memories." Severus glanced at Augustus "the rituals you mentioned earlier, were they the ones he just did?"

"Not exactly, I had some ideas, I didn't get a chance to really look through all the books we had at the Ministry, I just had an idea of using the diary Horcrux."

"He saw it. That is how." The Dark Lord told them. "He is natural Legilimens. I believe if Severus and I can't keep him out, I don't think anyone could."

"I believe you are correct, my Lord." Severus confirmed the Dark Lord's belief.

"He has informed me of everything that has happened since I have been gone. I got all of your memories." He told them. Auggie summoned another book and leaned back against the Dark Lord and settled into his book. "Comfortable?" The Dark Lord asked.

Auggie looked up "yes, do you want to read the book too? It's about some weird writing, I found it in the library." He held the book up and soon all of them watch the Dark Lord and Auggie start speaking in parseltongue. 

Petunia is the only one who doesn't look surprised "he has done that before, what is it called?" She asked them.

"It's the language of the snakes, it's called parseltongue, and until right now the Dark Lord was thought to have been the only one to speak it." Narcissa informed her, wondering what other gifts Auggie has been blessed with. 

"I have a feeling we haven't even started to discover Auggie's gifts." Lucius voiced Narcissa's thoughts. "He seems to have gotten all of the family gifts."

Severus looked at him "you don't mean?"

"Yes, I do."

"What?" Almost everyone asked.

"The reason why Auggie is surprising everyone is because he is first one connected to all of the sacred 28. There has never been anyone who can claim that. Between the five or six blood adoptions, it connected him to the 28 families."

"You mean like you were explaining concerning blood and family when I asked about blood adoptions?" Petunia asked.

"Exactly, the soul piece connected him even further." Augustus replied. 

"That does explain a lot." Severus said. "I don't think it's what Dumbledore meant to do when he stole him." 

"We have to explain about that night." Lucius told Severus.

"No, I got the memory. It was my fault." The Dark Lord informed them. "We are, however, going to have to figure out how to protect everyone, and keep Dumbledore from finding out, despite what the goblins have said, that man is too meddlesome."


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's back

"Narcissa may I use my old rooms? I believe I need to shower and change before we can continue discussing anything else." The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my Lord, I will also have some food sent to you." Narcissa informed him. 

"Please, call me Tom, I have a feeling we are going to be working very closely with our little mage here." The Dark Lord told them. He set Auggie on the floor as he stood up. He really wanted to shower and change, a shower was something he had dearly missed.

"Tom?" Lucius finally recovered from the shock of hearing that.

"I do believe he is back to being sane." Augustus stated, confirming the idea that splitting the soul did send his Lord into insanity.

"He is." Auggie informed them as he got up off of the floor, and climbed onto Severus' lap, and began reading the book he had.

"Rella, has he always been this clingy?" Severus asked wondering if Auggie was going to be a permanent part of his lap.

"Yes, both of them are. When Vernon would leave, I would bundle them into my lap and we would just recover together. I can't tell you how many hours we spent like that. Even when we were hurting, we stayed together in Reggie's room, cuddled under the blankets. It helped with any nightmare they might have during the night."

They quietly talk about the what will happen tomorrow until they hear "Daddy, can we make this." Auggie asked.

"I can't read what is written. It's only a language you and the Dark Lord, err, Tom can read." Severus told him.

"We can do it together." Tom answered as he entered the room. "I believe Severus will enjoy us showing him some of those potions." (a/n Using Tom now to reflect he isn't crazy any longer).

"It's a potion book?" Severus was very curious now. He wondered what potions that they would find.

"Yes, one of Salazar Slytherin. I left it here shortly before I went to Godric's Hollow." Tom paused "now how about I get introduced to our young mage's aunt?"

"Yes, I am his aunt, Cedrella Black, Rella. I used to be Petunia Dursley."

"The abuser's wife?" Tom asked, much calmer than he would have used in his less than stable mental state.

"Yes, sadly. Thankfully for Severus and Lucius, he will be dealt with."

Tom nodded his understanding when suddenly the Guardian appeared in front of Tom and smiled, causing the adults to jump. "Hello, Tom." Appeared next to her. 

"Hello Ariana, it's been a long time."

"You know who she is?" Severus asked, all of them recovering. They might finally get some answers concerning her.

"Yes, she is Ariana Dumbledore, she died I believe in the summer of 1899. She was the youngest child and only daughter of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, younger sister of Albus and Aberforth. I think at about the age of six, she was attacked by a small group of muggle boys who saw her practicing magic. They left her traumatized, rendering her magical abilities uncontrollable. Percival took action, he attacked the boys, using the Cruciatus Curse, earning him imprisonment in Azkaban. He refused to defend himself or his action. He died there a few years later. Kendra, wanting to get away from the scandal, moved them to Godric's Hollow and kept Ariana hidden away from the general population. Because of this, the few people who saw Ariana got the impression that she was being imprisoned, starting a lot of rumors. Now during a fit when she was almost fourteen years old, Ariana caused a magical explosion that killed her mother, making Albus her guardian. He didn't want the responsibility, starting a small rift between Albus and Aberforth. During this time period, Albus was seeing a dark wizard by the name of Gellert Grindelwald."

"That is the one he defeated to get his wand. No one knows what caused the duel, but that was in the 40's, she looks to be a teenager. I thought he was from Germany, some town called Hazel." Lucius said.

"Correct, that was their second duel. I will explain how I know this and how they met in a few minutes." Tom looked at them and continued "now the first duel killed Ariana when she was accidentally struck by a curse, some say the Killing Curse, in a three-way duel between her older brothers and Grindelwald. Since no one checked the wands, no one knew who actually killed her. The duel was about what to do with Ariana, Albus was slacking off on his duties, and Aberforth didn't like his sister being neglected. At the funeral, Aberforth punched and tried to curse Albus. Ariana has been with me since before I found out I was a wizard. She warned me about Albus." Tom paused "he was the one to tell me I was a wizard. He judged me based on what the religious Matron told him."

"Figures. So how do you know about Gellert Grindelwald?" Rockwood asked. "There really isn't much in the records about Dumbledore's life before the 40's."

"Ariana showed me the way, she guided me to some history books written by Grindelwald's great aunt Bathilda Bagshot. Bathilda sent an owl to Albus, he was a Hogwarts student at the time, he was viewed very favorably for his paper on trans-species Transfiguration in Transfiguration Today. Read it, wasn't that great in my opinion. From that contact, it led to acquaintance with the rest of the Dumbledore family. Bathilda had originally tried to make friends with Kendra but she was rebuffed like everyone else in the village. At the time of Kendra's death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric's Hollow who was on speaking terms with her. The summer after Albus graduated from Hogwarts, Bathilda's great-nephew, Gellert, came to live with her and she made a point of introducing Grindelwald to Albus. The"two talented young men became friends", her words not mine. I am not sure how much or what Bathilda knew of her nephew's actions concerning Aberforth and Ariana, but she witnessed the fist-fight that broke out between the brothers at Ariana's funeral.

"She is still alive, she works at the Ministry, in I think the gaming area. I don't know for sure." Lucius told them.

"Lily wrote about her. She thought the woman was senile. Wrote how she warned Lily about Albus, she was even at Auggie's first birthday tea party." Petunia said.

Ariana got up and kissed Tom on the forehead. "I have no idea why she does that."

"I thought she was blessing all of us." Petunia told him.

"Not really." Appeared next to Ariana. "Just Auggie, you have my guidance, but Auggie received my gifts."

"Gifts?" Augustus asked.

"Yes, he knows." Ariana faded away.

"Auggie, you know what she means?" Lucius asks.

Auggie gave them a slight smile as he said "yes, something to do with the Sacred 28. I am not sure what she means, it's confusing. I do know she wants us to fix the magical world. Something about Tom and I being one, and gathering all the magical beings to help us take control and stopping her brother. She says her brother wants to rule."

"Wizengamot and ICW." Severus muttered. They all looked at him and he continued "he is very focused on getting me to have Auggie change the seats, as we saw. Without those seats, he can't push the muggle merge he wants to happen."

"Muggle merge?" Lucius and Tom asked, confused as to what that could possibly mean.

"During the last war, he kept trying to work on Arthur Weasley to get involved with muggles. It worked, the man is enthralled by them. I know he has been fined a few times for his actions in acquiring muggle items. Albus has been trying to get Order members to recruit muggle-born and more pure-bloods to the Order with the idea of showing that the muggles can't harm us."

"That isn't true. I mean, I know I was nasty to my sister, but I can tell you most muggles would react like I did and worse. Most want to conform and be seen as normal, they don't want to others to be different. Being different causes a lot of problems. Look at our history, we want everyone to be just like us. Don't have the same religion, force it on people. Don't have the same political views, argue with the person until they either give up, walk away, or fight. We can't even get along if you dress differently." Petunia explained how muggles handled things. "Not all muggles are like that, but the majority are. It would only take one or two powerful speakers to start a political fallout like Hitler did in Germany. Lost jobs, blame the magical people. Flood, fires or any other natural disaster, well it's not our God it must be the fault of the magical people, you get the idea."

"I know life at the orphanage was just like that, if you were different, you got a beating either from the other children or the Matron. She tried a lot of things with me to stop my accidental magic. I won't even mention the religious aspect of it." Tom sighed, he knew Petunia was correct.

"Why is he pushing for this merger?" Narcissa asked.

"He wouldn't remain in charge that is for sure." Augustus said. They were all thinking about what it could mean for their world if Dumbledore got his way.

"War." Tom finally answered.

Severus' head snapped around and looked at him. "He wants one. It explains pushing that prophecy, trying to get a Savior for him to control. He wants a war."

"To keep him in charge and make his reputation increase. A war with the muggles, however, they will wipe us out." Petunia said. "They have weapons that can take out multiple of towns, look at what happened in Japan during World War II, and the bombings that are happening all over." At their puzzled looks she began to explain about the Atom Bomb and what happened. She continued on with guns and other modern weapons. 

"I believe we will be going to a muggle bookstore and buying some books." Augustus said.

"I agree, we have a lot of research to do, gather facts and try to work a way to present this so that everyone agrees on a course of action that doesn't involve trying to kill all the muggles if they can do this." Tom said. "We will have to enforce the Statute of Secrecy."

"Create stronger wards based off of their knowledge too. We need to learn more about their technology too." Augustus added.

"Maybe create some places away from muggles totally." Narcissa added. "Places they can't live in, but we can."

"That would be an option, there are a lot of places muggles won't live, but wizards can." Severus explained. 

They are all silent for a few minutes until Auggie said, "get him out of power, he already is on his way out."

They all glance at the boy and look to Tom "it's true, he is. We just need to make sure we can keep control. I can't let him know I am back, he would use fear to get himself into a secure position."

"He is already using fear of your return. It's discrete, but he has been using it. Today was the perfect example. How do we stop this prophecy issue?" Augustus asked.

"We can't use the paper, while it will work for some, it won't work for his die-hard followers. Most are in the Wizengamot and the Order. He has a few working in the Ministry. He has key people in all the of the key departments, especially the Aurors." Lucius said.

"The Sacred 28." Tom reminded them as he looked at Auggie. "We can use that to unite everyone."

"I believe you are going to have to explain that." Severus said.

"Auggie is the first one to be connected to all of the 28. Now, we know purebloods have been slowly dying out, because of intermarrying and only having one or two children, in some cases no children to carry the lines. There were at one time over six hundred pureblood families in Britain, it's down to I believe about less than half, of that half, only 50 are allowed to serve on the Wizengamot because of the structure of our government." 

"We can't increase or decrease the Wizengamot, so when a family dies out, a new one takes its place, the one closest to the dead family. The replacements are usually from a half-blood family." Lucius added understanding where Tom is heading.

"Half-bloods will agree with Albus about the muggles unless their families have been like what we experienced." Severus said understanding.

"Yes, now the Sacred 28 are all connected to our young mage here. He actually has control over the Wizenagamot with his seats if I am understanding what you have told me." 

"Yes, I filed for his seats, he even has the Prince line because of Severus." Lucius answered. 

"Exactly, now unless there has been a major change in the line-up of the Wizengamot, most of the families are still purebloods, which gives their alliances to our young mage. Since Lucius is his proxy, Lucius as Chief Warlock just got more powerful. Even some of the half-bloods will be forced to align with him." Tom gave them his most charming of smiles.

"He can override any vote that way by using the old laws of alliance voting." Augustus gasped. "He can even override the trial coming up for Dursley."

"Yes, stopping any argument Albus can put up." Severus grinned. "Do we want to use this power before we are ready?"

"No, the trial will be an easy win, the evidence is too great. Between what the goblins and muggles supplied alone it will bury the man." Augustus told them.

"So we keep that hidden until we need it, play the old man's game for a while, gather evidence against him, working on separating our worlds and making sure the old fart can't do a thing." Tom explained to them.


	7. Barristers and Snakes

Petunia looked down at the papers in front of her. "The house we are going to be living in is one of Auggie's houses? How many does he have?" 

"He has a large number of them, the one you will be living in has six bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, study, library, kitchen, breakfast dining area, a formal dining room and a smaller dining room, a formal living room and a front parlor. There are a few other rooms that you can decide what you want to use them for." Lucius handed her the full description. "It is located in one of the more muggle areas with a very well populated wizards shops close by. There are muggle stores too. I have a few friends who have business nearby and they want to talk to you about a job." 

Petunia teared up as she was looking at the information on the house "how much is the rent on this house?" She was getting away from Vernon, the old man and could now start a new life, one she always wanted.

"Free, you are family, and Auggie doesn't want you to pay anything and we agreed. It also saves us from having it sit empty. There is a house elf very anxiously awaiting Reggie to take up residency. The house elf's name is Cappy and since the house will now be occupied some of the other estate elves will appear and help if needed." Lucius said.

Petunia was handed another set of papers "now these are the divorce papers, as you can see you get the house, his full pension, the car and all the monies in any accounts." The barrister by the name of Thomas Collins pointed out. "You can either sell the house or lease it. I can handle the details depending on what you want."

Petunia began to read the papers, "I think I understand all of this but I am no way up on my legal vocabulary, but this part here it says he can visit Dudley."

"Yes it does say he can but under strict guidelines. He has to attend a recovery program, a muggle thing." He explained to the wizards in the room. "He also has to have a job and has to be caught up on his child support."

"So he isn't going to go to jail for what he did?" Petunia asked she looked at Lucius and Tom with concern.

"He will be going to jail, but I have to add it in there as if he is not guilty." Mr. Collins explained. He also knew who was in the room and what they would do to the man should he not go to jail, either a muggle one or Azkaban. Petunia would never have to worry about the man ever.

"Rella, he will be found guilty. You know we won't let him get away with it. Augustus is gathering more evidence and will make sure of it." Lucius reassured her, he didn't miss the look the Dark Lord sent to him. Yes, the man would be paying dearly.

She nodded her head and continued reading and signed where she was told to sign. "How long before we are divorced?"

"I am heading there after this and will file it after that. You will be divorced in the wizarding word by the end of the day, muggle world, by the end of the week. I need to file it but I first have to have a judge sign off on it. I have a squib friend who is a judge and I take all of these types of divorces to him." Mr. Collins explained.

Petunia leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Sell the house." She knew she was grinning but didn't care as she said, "so I never have to deal with him again." The nightmare was really over. No more Vernon Dursley hitting her or the boys. When the house was gone, it would prevent Dumbledore from sending them back there too.

"No you won't." The men in the room promise. Lucius saw was Tom thinking and he knew that if the man does get off because of some slimy trick by Dumbledore that Tom would already have a course of action for teaching the man a lesson with Severus and Lucius.

"I best be going, I want to get this done with today and while he is still in the Ministry holding cells." Mr. Collins started to gathers his belongings and the paperwork. "Rella, I know you saw I left your new names out of this, it still makes it legal in the muggle world. When it's filed it will be under your muggle name. We're going to keep your magical name out this. It will make it impossible for Headmaster to find you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. I know I am worrying for no reason but I really don't trust that Headmaster."

"You have a good reason to worry, your past experience with the man hasn't been pleasant." Mr. Collins turned to Lucius "I will have those land papers taken care of for you. I will have the house for sale and set up her vaults at Gringotts as soon as I get this signed. I know the goblins will love to handle the accounts."

"See if you can get Ironclaw to handle her accounts, he does all of ours and it would make it easier." Tom told the man. Ironclaw would keep their secrets, he had so far and they knew he would keep them in the future also.

"Please, I do trust Ironclaw, he has been a great help." Petunia added, she knew Ironclaw will protect their secrets. If he didn't Harry Potter death wouldn't have worked.

"I am sure he will agree." Mr. Collins bowed "my Lord, Lucius. Rella I will speak to you later." He left the room. 

"That went better than I thought, especially if he can get Vernon to agree to everything." Petunia remarked.

"He will. Vernon will have no choice in the matter." Tom handed her a cup of tea. 

"Lucius said the same thing. I am just grateful to be rid of the man." Petunia took her cup and picked up a biscuit. "Ironclaw sent over the key to the house, so Narcissa and I will be heading there in a bit to see what the house needs. Can the boys stay with you?"

"I believe you will find Auggie and I are going to be in the lab with Severus." Tom grinned. He really liked the boy.

Lucius looked to Tom and wondered why Auggie and Tom seemed so close, he knows it's not from the Horcrux and suddenly it became clear but he isn't going to say a word. Magic worked in strange ways. "I told Draco and Reggie I would take them riding."

"Reggie has never been on a horse. He will enjoy that. Auggie didn't want to go?" Petunia asked.

"No, he was begging Severus to go and experiment in the lab and that is where the two of them are now." Tom said "I told them I would join them afterward. Severus wants our help with Salazar's potion book."

"I believe we are going to have a hard time getting Auggie out of the lab, he seems almost as bad as Severus is." Lucius said.

"I think he is worse. He is younger and already writing down how to experiment with potions. Last night they were looking in books for interactions concerning aloe vera plants and moonstone." Tom told them. 

"I would like him to play sometimes, however, he has always been a bit of a bookworm and into science." Petunia said.

"He was outside early this morning with Draco, Reggie, Severus, and I. They were teaching me a new game." Tom informed her. He had a grin on his face as he was remembering playing it with them.

"Tag isn't new Tom and you knew how to play it, so did Severus. Both just wanted to see if they would pick one of you for their teams, though I didn't know tag was a team sport." Lucius was trying not to smirk at Tom.

"So did you get picked?" Petunia asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course, Severus and I were actually made the captains." He was quite proud of the fact the boys made them their captains and wanted to play games with them. He had been equally surprised by Severus agreeing and watching the man run after the boys.

"So who got picked last?" Petunia wondered how they got teams out of tag, but figured if they were playing together it couldn't be a bad thing.

"Dobby." Lucius and Tom said at the same time, causing Petunia to laugh. The men exchanged a glance, they had done what they aimed for, which was to make Petunia laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Tom is on his way down Dad." Auggie told Severus as they finish ladling the healing potion into some phials. 

"Do you have the book?" Severus asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes, even got a few potions to try already picked out." Auggie got off the stool he was kneeling on and got the book. He brought it to Severus, handed it to him.

"Auggie, I can't read this remember?" Severus told him.

"I know, but the pieces of parchment have the names in English, well as close to them as I could get. My spelling is going to be off on them, so Tom might have a better idea of what they are called." He climbed up on the stool as the door to the lab opened.

"My Lord." Severus said.

"Tom." Tom told Severus as he approached the work area. Auggie stood on the bench and gave the man a hug. 

"Auggie, please don't stand on the bench, you might fall." Severus was flipping through the book. 

Auggie just grinned and continued hanging onto Tom. "Dad might need your help in picking out a potion."

Tom gave Auggie a kiss on the top of his head. "Sit down like your Dad wanted you to, and I will look through the potions you selected."

"Did Rella sign the papers?" Severus asked as he handed Tom the book.

"Yes, and her and Narcissa are heading to view the house and make a list of things it might need. Lucius is going to take Draco and Reggie riding." Tom replied "this one is an animal transformation potion, it's a one shot deal but no time limit, you just need to set the release before drinking it. This other potion is a lot harder and I am not sure if it works or not but it's a potion to allow multiple animals to appear as your Animagi transformation, it says you can turn into at least three of the animals it shows."

"Really? I thought you only got one form?" Severus asked, wishing he can learn to speak parseltongue.

"You can learn it." Auggie said. "It takes a potion and some blood from a speaker."

They looked at him, clearly surprised at hearing that bit of news. "Are you sure?" Tom asked. "I was always told it wasn't something you can learn."

"I don't think that learn is the right word. The potion does something with the blood and it gives you it." Auggie said. He closed his eyes and a few seconds later a book appeared. 

"Auggie where did this book come from?" Tom looking at the book he knew he had never seen before.

"My room."

"Before that Brat." Severus told him.

"Some room with a big snake in it. She is lonely, kind of nuts." Auggie answered.

"This room, is it big, white and has snakes on the doors?" Tom began to wonder how Auggie knew of the Chamber of Secrets and actually got a book out of it.

"Yes, there is a few rooms like that." Auggie replied to him.

"How do you know of this room?" Tom asked, trying to remain calm.

"The snakes. They told me about it. A snake named Nagini told me some magic that only speakers can do and she showed me how to see in another's eyes. She showed me the room that way." Auggie replied. "You aren't mad about Nagini? She is my friend."

Tom sat down hard on the bench, Severus looked pale. "Where is Nagini now?" Tom finally managed to ask.

"She is on her way here. She was at the house but that was before we left it. I told her to go to that room and wait for me. I told her last night to come here." Auggie is a bit reluctant to tell them what is going on they can hear it in his voice.

"So she is on her way here now?" Tom tried not to voice his concern about his familiar.

"Yes, am I in trouble?" Auggie was trying to keep his voice steady but it's not working. He kept his head down.

"Auggie, why do you think you're in trouble?" Severus finally asked. 

"Because you two don't look so good and it's from what I said. Also, you didn't answer the question. I know I did something wrong if you are acting like that." Auggie gave him a look from his lowered head.

"No, you aren't in trouble. You just surprised us again." Severus moved to his son and picked him, giving him a hug. "Remember we said we can take all your magic, just don't scare us."

"Did I scare you?" Auggie asked, leaning his head on Severus' shoulder.

"No, just surprised." Severus told him.

"It's a good surprise. I have missed Nagini." Tom rubbed Auggie's back. "You just gave me back one of my oldest friends."

"I like her. She is nice." Auggie told Tom. "She wanted to hurt Vernon when he hurt us, but I wouldn't allow her too."

Tom gave a slight laugh, "I bet she wanted to hurt him, and I am proud of you for not allowing her to, though I know there must have been times you wanted her too."

"There was. She wanted to protect us. She helped me."

Severus kissed Auggie on his forehead. "That makes me very proud of you."

"It does?" Auggie asked confusion is clear on his face and in his voice. His aunt always told him that, but no one else had ever said those words to him.

"Yes, you did the right thing, you could have let her hurt him but you didn't. She could have killed him and you didn't allow it." Severus said with pride tinting his voice. He was very proud of the boy who was Harry Potter, he never thought he would have ever been able to even like a Potter, never mind be proud of having one for his son.

"Severus is right." Tom didn't want to add that he would have allowed Nagini to kill Vernon and that they will kill the man if he got off because of Dumbledore. Auggie didn't need to know that.

"I know you would have killed him and will if he gets off, so will Dad and Father." Auggie informed them. "I understand it."

Severus closed his eyes for a second. "Please don't read people if you can help it."

"I can't. Can I learn too?" 

"We will see if we can find a way to help you, or at least don't provide information to them." Tom took him from Severus' arms "how about you pick a potion and we do it?" 

Severus handed Auggie the book but exchanged a look with Tom, one that said they need to talk about Auggie, his skills and how to handle them. "So can I not turn into a snake?" Auggie suddenly asked.

"What do you mean turn into a snake?" Severus cautiously asked, wondering if the boy knew how to already turn into an Animagi.

"Auggie, did Nagini teach you?" 

"Yes. She taught me a lot of things. Aunt Rella and Reggie don't know about her. She is my secret."

"It's a parseltongue skill. We have a snake form, in addition to any Animagi form." Tom explained to Severus, who he can tell is getting worried about Auggie and his abilities.

"What type of snake can you turn into?" Severus finally asked.

"Not sure what it is called. Nagini called me King."

They paled at that word. "Auggie, I am going to cast a spell on us, then I want you to turn into your snake for us." Tom told him.

"OK." Auggie shrugged his shoulders. "I won't hurt you." 

"We know, but if it's what I am thinking your glaze might." Tom informed him. Tom cast a parseltongue spell to protect their eyes. "You can turn now Auggie."

They were surprised when in less than a second there is a huge King Cobra hissing at them. Tom bent down and picked him up. "Well, I can see why she called you King. You are huge."

"How many people know of this?" Severus asked.

~Just you two and Nagini and some of our snake friends.~

"He said just us and Nagini and some snakes." Tom translated for Severus. "I think we are going to be doing that parseltongue potion you mentioned." ~Would you like Severus to be able to speak to us?~

~Yes, but I don't want everyone to. I like being able to talk to just you and Dad like this.~

~I am sure we can let them know without hurting feelings.~ Tom tried to explain.

~Draco and Reggie might want to have it, do you think we should?~

~How about we see how the potion goes and decide from there?~

~That sounds good, no one will know about my snake form but you and Dad?~

~Yes, I am sure we can agree to that.~ "Severus, Auggie wants to make sure no one else knows about this but us." Tom told the man.

"Not even your Aunt, your Mother or Father?" They saw Auggie, the snake, shake his head no. "Auggie why do you want to hide this?"

~Because it's my secret. It gives me a way to escape from people when I just want to be alone.~

"It's his secret, allows him to be alone. I think it's the same with Nagini, he likes to be able to escape."

Severus understood as he knew there were times when he doesn't want to be around people either. He took Auggie from Tom and put him on the floor. "That is fine, but can I have my son back?"

Auggie was back in his normal form. "Tom said we can do the snake potion."


	8. Vernon and Decisions

After the boys were in bed, everyone was gathered in the sitting room. Tom looked around at the group. "We need to talk about Auggie." He informed them. Tom exchanged a quick look with Severus who gave him a quick nod. They already agreed to keep their promise to about not saying anything about Auggie's secret. 

"This is about his snakes isn't it?" Petunia asked, knowing it was something that needed to be addressed. "He has a few that have been around for a long time." She knew about his snakes, and how Auggie kept the biggest one from killing Vernon. Petunia knew her boys, she allowed them to be themselves and encouraged them to be themselves, despite what Vernon did and what Dumbledore wanted.

"We weren't going to talk about the snakes, but we need to now. We wanted to talk to you about some of Auggie's skills and how we are going to handle them and teach him to handle them." Tom said. Tom felt relieved that they could talk about Auggie and Nagini. Auggie's skills and abilities needed to be handled.

"I think you need to tell us what you know because we really don't want to break our word to Auggie." Severus told her. While he enjoyed the idea of learning to speak language, he was still worried about his son, his gifts, their secret they promised to keep and knew Tom was worried too.

Petunia sighed, "when Auggie was a baby I found a snake curled up around him. It was the biggest snake I had ever seen but it was sleeping with him. I refrained from screaming only because Vernon was in the house and it had become a habit to keep quiet. The snake lifted its head and just looked at me, and laid back down, closed its eyes. I knew it wouldn't hurt Auggie or Reggie."

"Was the snake massive, incredibly long and green?" Tom asked. He knew Nagini was very protective. Nagini was his familiar and it appeared that she had taken care of Auggie, became his teacher and protector.

"Yes, it was. I saw them outside and talking at times. Auggie seemed to always keep the snake from wanting to hurt Vernon." Petunia said. "He seemed to be able to control her at times."

"Her name is Nagini, she is my familiar. I think the Horcrux was what she could smell and stayed with him because of it. She would have sensed the connection. She can be a bit of a mother hen." Tom told them.

"So Nagini knows that Auggie is a Horcrux?" Narcissa asked. "Do you really think she knows?"

"Yes, just like Auggie felt the diary Horcrux, so can she." Tom stated. "I got her when I was still in Hogwarts."

"I think she also taught Auggie some magic." Petunia added. "She enjoyed teaching him things. They spent hours together at times."

"Did you see them practicing?" Lucius asked. "If he knows that type of magic, it would also explain his power. Parsel magic, from what I have read, doesn't require as much access to his core but is actually more powerful because of the branch of magic it stems from. The healing branch is even more powerful."

"We can teach him the healing branch." Tom said. 

"Will regular healing spells work in parsel?" Severus asked. 

"Yes." Tom and Lucius said. 

Narcissa smirked at them but brought it back around. "How often did they practice?"

"They usually practice a few hours a week. It was usually after Vernon did something to Auggie. He used it to keep her from going after Vernon." Petunia said. "I saw him turn into a cobra a few times. She seemed to enjoy teaching him stuff." She had already explained how bad Vernon was and she knew they understood what she meant.

"Does he know?" Severus asked. Severus felt relieved that Petunia did know and she let Auggie keep it a secret. She allowed Auggie to be himself and support him in it. It explained why Reggie and Auggie had good self-esteem, despite what Vernon and Dumbledore wanted to happen.

"No, Auggie likes to be by himself at times. So I never talked to him about it. I figured he needed something for himself. Auggie is my little loner. Reggie is more social. When they are together, Auggie is usually the leader. The kids in the neighborhood followed Auggie's lead." She paused as she thought for a few seconds "Auggie is much more interested in learning, he has always enjoyed his books. He knew every librarian by name at the library, and the clerks at the bookstores. They would always have books that they knew he would like to read ready for him."

"How did he keep her from killing Vernon?" Narcissa asked. She had wondered how that deadly snake had been kept from killing Vernon. She thought the snake would only listen to Tom. She wondered if it was because of Auggie was a speaker. "Is he able to control her because he is a speaker?"

"I don't think so." Tom answered. "Nagini has her own mind when it comes to certain things. If she really wanted to kill Vernon she would have. Auggie handled her correctly with distracting her."

"He usually summoned some mice or distracted her by talking to her. I think he asked her questions because it always appeared she would start giving him lessons." Petunia stated. "She used the other snakes around the area to help teach Auggie. Auggie enjoyed playing with snakes."

"Nagini is on her way here isn't she?" Narcissa asked. She knew the snake was dangerous but also at the same time would be the best protection for all three of the boys.

"Yes, Auggie said she was on her way. Auggie has been getting books from the Chamber of Secrets." Severus told them. "The books Auggie has been reading are the ones from there."

"The legendary Chamber of Secrets? How did he know about it?" Narcissa asked.

"Nagini. It appears she told him about it, she also explained about the books." Severus answered and saw that Narcissa and Lucius understood what Severus meant when Severus said Nagini. 

"There is more isn't there?" Lucius asked. He knew Tom and Severus weren't telling them something.

"Yes, but I am not sure how to tell you this." Tom said. He glanced at Severus, who nodded his agreement in telling them. "There is a potion that can allow others to speak Parseltongue. Auggie doesn't want the rest of you to learn it, with the exception of Severus."

"He doesn't want us to know it because it's his secret and allows him to escape from others. He needs time alone." Petunia said. "It's the one thing he can share with the two of you, he needs that. He likes to do potions with Severus, with Lucius its books, Narcissa it appears to be cooking."

"How are we going to explain it to Draco and Reggie?" Tom asked.

"Do you think Draco and Reggie will be upset by this?" Severus asked.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Lucius finally spoke. "They will be upset if they learn this. They aren't old enough to understand that Auggie wants to have something private."

"Unless we explain it differently. Draco, for example, likes dragons and flying. Reggie appears to like spending time with animals." Narcissa told them. "They would understand it that way, it might take a while for them to grasp the full concept but that is one way of handling it." 

"We could just not tell them." Severus stated. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he knew it was the right solution. Auggie was going to go through a lot of changes and he would need some escape from it.

Petunia glanced around at the others. "I think it's a good idea actually. We can tell them when they are older. Auggie isn't going to mention it. He is going to have a lot of changes." Echoing what Severus was thinking. 

"I can always explain it was a potion that allowed me to speak the language but they need to be a certain age before they can take it if they find out." Severus said finally. "Maybe say I want to make sure nothing is wrong with the potion."

Once that was decided Narcissa brought up the important subject. "How do we teach him? How do we handle his gifts? I don't want to hold any of them back. Augustus agreed to help aid us in educating the boys."

"He still needs the focusing stones and the warding stones in the room. I say we research as many of the family gifts we already know about and with Augustus help, we can teach them, Auggie will be fine." Tom said. 

"I don't want him to ever feel anything to do with magic is wrong." Narcissa stated. "He is going to have a lot of gifts."

"We need to find out how many of the Sacred 28 are my followers." Tom said. "Can we get a list of all the followers and supporters we have in the Ministry?"

"I can get it next time I go to the Ministry. We have already seen some of his gifts and some of our books should be able aide him. I know we can get the Black books on Metamorphmagi and anything else by using Ironclaw." Lucius said. "I will see if he can get us a complete list of books for us." 

"I don't want us to neglect Reggie or Draco, or have Auggie feel like we are pressuring him into learning everything." Petunia said.

"We won't let that happen. Each of the boys enjoy spending their time with us, individual. We aren't going to change that. Lessons will be with all of us, we can do individual ones to help develop their own skills and also have group ones with them for learning the basics. I do feel Auggie will be far more advanced, so we will need to work up some schedules for them." Narcissa told her. 

They each took different subjects, with Petunia handling anything on the muggle side of educating the boys. She would teach them muggle history and science. While Tom, Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa with Rookwood, would handle all things magical and told Petunia that she would be joining the boys in their lessons also. Petunia was looking forward to it.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lucius was sitting in his seat in Wizengamot, he could see Narcissa, Petunia and Tom were sitting the gallery getting ready for Vernon Dursley's trial. Dumbledore was already seated. He saw Augustus Rookwood coming in with Madam Bones, followed by the Aurors escorting Vernon Dursley in.

Vernon Dursley mouth was flapping, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Lucius realized one of the Auror must have cast a Silencio on Vernon. Dumbledore stood up and Lucius closed his eyes as Dumbledore spoke. "Why is he silenced?"

"He wouldn't stop insulting everyone." One of the Aurors answered. 

Fudge motioned to the wooden chair. "Put the accused in the chair." The Aurors forced Vernon into the chair. The chains quickly wrapped themselves around Vernon. They removed the Silencio off of Vernon. 

Madam Bones stood up. "The charges against Vernon Dursley, murder, child abuse and child neglect. We also have charges against Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, they are accessory to murder, child abuse, and child neglect."

Dumbledore stood up. "I am sure you are mistaken."

Lucius smirked as Madam Bones was handed the reports by Augustus Rookwood. Madam Bones looked down at the reports. "Here is the ward reports by the goblins. We also have reports by our own Ministry regarding the injuries and death of Harry Potter." Madam Bones handed the reports to her aid to have the reports copied and passed around.

"I demand to be released right now. I had permission to treat the boy that way. You freaks wanted him submissive and obedient. You wanted him to learn to follow orders. You, freaks, dumped him on my doorstep without even having the backbone to knock on my door to ask if I wanted the little parasite." Vernon spit out, he was almost foaming at the mouth in his rage.

Lucius could hear and see people were surprised and shocked by the reports they were reading. They were also shocked by the words and hatred coming out of Vernon. "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? You added these wards on Harry Potter's residence? What did you hope to obtain by doing this?" Lord Nott demanded reading the reports. 

"Those wards were put there to protect young Mr. Potter." Dumbledore calmly stated. "His parents were killed and he needed protection. Petunia Dursley was his only blood relative."

"A submissive ward? Obedience ward? Wizard Repulsion Wards? Proximity Wards? Tracking Charm? A Hate Compulsion? Blood Wards, those are meant to protect a child, but they were canceled by these other wards all placed by you, your magical signature is listed." Lady Longbottom said. "This is certified by three different goblins."

"Look at the list of injuries, the cause of death is he was beaten to death." Lord Parkinson pointed out. "The boy was killed because you placed him clearly against his parents Wills in with muggles who hate magic."

"The Freak got what he deserved." Vernon said. "You have no right to hold me. You demented freaks have no say regarding us normal people. You should all be removed from this planet."

Madam Bones provided copies of the Potters' Will. "If you notice the Wills, they state Mr. Potter was never to go to Lily Potter's muggle relatives."

"You mean that Freak was never to be placed with us. Why did you leave that freak of nature with us? You didn't even give us any money to pay for his food or clothing. I never wanted to be part of your freak world. You dress wearing abomination should all be removed from this world." Vernon spat his hatred out. 

Lucius watched Dumbledore's face as Vernon Dursley was spewing forth his hate. Vernon was doing more damage with his words than anything Lucius could even say. Lucius could see Vernon had alienated the Wizengamot and everyone was looking at Dumbledore wondering exactly what the old fool had done. "Did you even check on him during the years he was there?" Lady Stephens asked.

"The records show no one checked on Mr. Potter." Madam Bones informed the Wizengamot. "We also have records of Vernon Dursley being arrested numerous times for abuse, neglect, and driving while drunk. He was released each time without any punishment or fines given to him. When we reviewed the memories of the muggles involved, we found that they all had memory charms on them. Vernon Dursley was released each time, returning to his house, beating the family and drinking. The cycle was numerous repeated until Vernon Dursley killed Harry Potter."

"Of course I wasn't charged, it's your fault. Dropping that Freak off on my stoop."

"Someone put a Silencio on that man." Lucius heard. He didn't know who said it but he was grateful for it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward, willingly cast the Silencio on Vernon Dursley. 

"Before we continue with Headmaster Dumbledore, let's deal with Vernon Dursley." Lord Murphy said. 

"Do we need to see the memories?" Madam Bones asked. 

"Ayes?" Fudge intoned. No one raised their wand. "Nays?" Everyone, except for Dumbledore and Doge. "The ayes carry it. Memories are not needed."

"Do we need to give him Veritaserum?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ayes?" Fudge asked again. No one raised their wand. "Nays?" Everyone raised their wand. "The ayes have it, no Veritaserum will be given."

Madam Bones looked around the courtroom. "Guilty?" Everyone but Dumbledore and Doge raised their wands. "Guilty is the verdict. The sentence will be discussed."

Everyone could see Vernon struggle in the chair, trying to get out of the chair. The Wizengamot put a shield up. "Kiss?" Lord Nott asked.

"Aye." Numerous voices were heard saying. 

"I really don't believe that is necessary." Dumbledore stated. "He took in Harry Potter to protect young Mr. Potter."

"He beat him to death." Lady Longbottom commented. "The Kiss is too good for him."

"If we could give him the Kiss, bring him back and give him the Kiss again, it would be too good for him." Lord Yaxley stated.

"That really isn't necessary. Mr. Dursley is clearly in need of help." Dumbledore stated. "I am sure the muggles will be able to punish him."

"You mean allow them to put them some plush prison where he won't be punished for his crimes." Lord Parkinson. 

"Kiss." Lord Michelson stated.

"Kiss." Came numerous voices stated. 

Madam Bones held up her hand, "we will take a vote now." She paused "Kiss?" Every wand was raised with the exception of Dumbledore, Doge, and Podmore. "The sentence is declared." The shield went down. "The court has decided on the sentence. Mr. Dursley you have been sentenced to the Kiss, it will be delivered tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

Vernon Dursley started swearing at them until Kingsley Shacklebolt again put a Silencio on him. The Aurors stepped forth and the chains were removed and escorted Vernon Dursley out of the courtroom.

As the Wizengamot settled down, Madam Bones spoke again. "Headmaster Dumbledore we will now discuss your accountability in regards to Mr. Potter."


	9. Dumbledore Takes Center Stage

Dumbledore stood up "I am afraid I have no idea what you mean." He looked around the room. "I have only ever wanted what was best for Harry Potter. I made sure he was protected."

Madam Bones looked down at the evidence "these notes, the abuse and the funds missing from Harry Potter's accounts say differently. You are also using his seats, without permission. We can't read the Wills because Mr. Dumbledore had them sealed, except it was mentioned that Mr. Potter was never to go to the muggles. The goblins provided proof that you have been using his seats without permission." She paused "we also have a history of repeated thefts from the vaults of the Potters, and well several other children you have a magical guardianship over. This list includes current students Anna Thomas, Scott Billings, Theodore Rosen, and Kevin Jenkins. However, they are in orphanages or with relatives during holidays, with funds going into your vaults, you even have them on scholarships, yet at the same time having funds going from their accounts, for their school, into your personal one." 

"I believe we need to deal with Harry Potter first then we can address these other issues." Fudge stated as he read down the list of information the goblins had provided to Madam Bones. "There seems to be a lot of different issues concerning Albus Dumbledore."

"He needs to be given Veritaserum." Lady Longbottom stated. "We won't get the truth from him." Lucius tried to hide his shock but he knew if anyone was looking at him, they would have seen his mask had fallen.

"Veritaserum, aye?" Fudge asked. Every wand was raised, Lucius wondered how that came about he thought for sure that Doge and Podemore would have been against it. "Madam Bones."

"I will summon one of the Unspeakables." Madam Bones said. Lucius knew Rookwood would make sure he was the one who would be giving the Veritaserum to Dumbledore.

Lucius had to smirk, he hadn't said a word and already Vernon Dursley was taken care and it looked like Dumbledore was going to be next. He didn't think Dumbledore would be severely punished, no matter what happened in regards to what they learned with Veritaserum.

"I have Veritaserum Minister Fudge." One of the Unspeakables came into the room. He passed it to Madam Bones. Lucius grinned, it was Rookwood.

"We need more a Potion Master to certify it." Madam Bones stated. He knew exactly who Minister Fudge would ask for.

"Severus Snape is a certified Potion Master." Fudge stated. "He can be here in a few minutes. Lord Malfoy, if you could summon him."

"Certainly, may I use the floo in the Auror office?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Madam Bones answered. 

20 MINUTES LATER:

Lucius returned with Severus. Madam Bones quickly explained what was needed. "Well, he needs to have his candy removed, as the antidote is something he takes all the time. It will take an hour for it to clear out of his system, but I would actually recommend two hours given the way he eats those candies." Severus explained. 

"Very well, Aurors please, remove the candies from Mr. Dumbledore to a holding cell." Madam Bones said. 

"I don't believe that is necessary." Dumbledore responded. "I will turn over my candies and we can discuss things here." 

"I would recommend removing his magical artifacts he is wearing, from his glasses to the rings on his fingers." One of the Unspeakables who entered with Rookwood added. 

"Mr. Dumbledore you will remove those items, we will wait two hours to begin." Madam Bones stated. 

TWO HOURS LATER:

Lucius was sitting, as Dumbledore was escorted back into the courtroom, only this time he is made to sit in the wooden chair and chained into it. Dumbledore had been trying to fight being put into the chair. "Mr. Snape if you please."

Severus took the vial of Veritaserum, he held it up, looking at the color, he tilted the vial and looked at the bottom of the vial. He opened the vial and smelled it. "It's one I made and is still good."

One of the Unspeakables stepped forward, took the vial. "Kingsley if you could?" The Unspeakable moved forward as Kingsley forced Dumbledore's mouth opened. 

"What is your name?" Kingsley asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." 

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a brother." 

"He is lying." The Unspeakable said. "He had a sister." The Unspeakable took the vial of Veritaserum from Kingsley and inspected it. 

"So it's not working." Madam Bones responded.

"No, his eyes are focused, even though he is trying to pretend it's working. I know Snape' Veritaserum would have worked, it's usually stronger than anyone else's." The Unspeakable said.

"I agree." Madam Bones said. "Is he wearing something or maybe has taken something to prevent it working."

"He most likely has a build up an immunity to it. We might have to wait a week or so." The Unspeakable said.

"We will hold him for two weeks and do this again." Madam Bones stated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Tom was down in the potion lab with Auggie. When Lucius poked his head in. "Hi, we're back. Augustus will be here soon." 

"We will be up soon. The potion needs to sit overnight after we add some ground up Doxie Wings." Tom told him. 

"Hi Father, you and Dad back for the day?" Auggie looked up from their potion. 

"Yes, did you go outside today?" Lucius asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes, we went riding earlier, than potion collecting by the pond." Auggie answered. "We had lunch out by the pond. Tom and I have been making a healing potion, Dad was helping." Auggie got off of his stool and went and hugged Lucius.

"I am very proud of you." Lucius stated. He knew Auggie preferred time along so he wanted to encourage him to spend time with Draco and Reggie but they didn't want to force Auggie and also didn't want to stop him from spending time alone. 

"Can I go and read my potion book?" Auggie asked. 

"Your Dad would remind you that it's may I. How about you do try to translate some of those potions for your Dad?" Tom asked as he handed Auggie the book. He knew Severus would make sure the boys learned their manners.

"May I do it in your office, Tom?" Auggie asked, looking over his shoulder at Tom, but not letting go of Lucius.

"Yes, just remember to be careful of the inkwell." Tom reminded him. "I need to get a new one."

"I remember. See you at dinner." Auggie almost ran out of the room. 

"He loves potions." Lucius smiled as he watched Auggie run out of the room, heading towards the stairs. "Walk please." He told him.

"We were working on keeping them busy today." Tom said. "After you called Severus, Draco and Narcissa went off shopping, while Rella took Reggie to see their new house. She wanted to start a list of things that they might need on the more personal nature like bedding for Reggie and for when all the boys were over at her house."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Rookwood entered the Manor and headed towards the sitting room he knew he would find his family at. He had a lot of new family members and he was grateful for it. "I won." He heard and he recognized the voice of Draco. 

"Again?" He heard Reggie ask.

"Boys, you won't have time before Augustus gets here. Dinner will be served in about thirty minutes." He heard Narcissa say as he entered the room. He stopped and looked around. Auggie was sitting on Severus' lap, like normal, reading a book together. He knew it had to be a potion book. Lucius and Tom were discussing something as were Narcissa and Petunia. Draco and Reggie were on the floor playing a game of cards.

"Good evening." He greeted them as he stepped into the room.

"Uncle Augustus look we found a new potion we are going to try tomorrow." Auggie said. Severus grabbed hold of the book as Auggie's excitement revealed itself.

"Auggie, even translated the potion." Severus explained, with a smile, as Auggie held up the parchment.

"How exciting." Rookwood said. "Did you make a potion today?" Rookwood took an empty seat near the couch.

"Yes, some healing one." Auggie answered. "You should have seen it, it came out perfectly."

"We went riding." Draco said. "All of us went."

"Really, how exciting. Did you have fun?" Rookwood asked.

"Yes, I got to ride Midnight." Reggie said.

"Maybe tomorrow we all can go riding." Rookwood told them. He looked around and Tom nodded his head at the unasked question.

__________________________________________________________________________

After the boys were in bed, the adult gathered in Lucius' office. "So what happened?" Petunia asked. 

"Let us show you the memory." Lucius answered. "Augustus, can you do the honors?"

"Certainly." Rookwood got up and pulled the memory from Lucius and into a vial. Tom had set up the pensive. 

***********************memory begins***********************

Vernon Dursley mouth was flapping, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. Lucius realized one of the Auror must have cast a Silencio on Vernon. Dumbledore stood up and Lucius closed his eyes as Dumbledore spoke. "Why is he silenced?"

"He wouldn't stop insulting everyone." One of the Aurors answered.

Fudge motioned to the wooden chair. "Put the accused in the chair." The Aurors forced Vernon into the chair. The chains quickly wrapped themselves around Vernon. They removed the Silencio off of Vernon.

Madam Bones stood up. "The charges against Vernon Dursley, murder, child abuse and child neglect. We also have charges against Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, they are accessory to murder, child abuse, and child neglect."

Dumbledore stood up. "I am sure you are mistaken."

Lucius smirked as Madam Bones was handed the reports by Augustus Rookwood. Madam Bones looked down at the reports. "Here is the ward reports by the goblins. We also have reports by our own Ministry regarding the injuries and death of Harry Potter." Madam Bones handed the reports to her aid to have the reports copied and passed around.

"I demand to be released right now. I had permission to treat the boy that way. You freaks wanted him submissive and obedient. You wanted him to learn to follow orders. You, freaks, dumped him on my doorstep without even having the backbone to knock on my door to ask if I wanted the little parasite." Vernon spit out, he was almost foaming at the mouth in his rage.

Lucius could hear and see people were surprised and shocked by the reports they were reading. They were also shocked by the words and hatred coming out of Vernon. "What is the meaning of this Dumbledore? You added these wards on Harry Potter's residence? What did you hope to obtain by doing this?" Lord Nott demanded reading the reports.

"Those wards were put there to protect young Mr. Potter." Dumbledore calmly stated. "His parents were killed and he needed protection. Petunia Dursley was his only blood relative."

"A submissive ward? Obedience ward? Wizard Repulsion Wards? Proximity Wards? Tracking Charm? A Hate Compulsion? Blood Wards, those are meant to protect a child, but they were canceled by these other wards all placed by you, your magical signature is listed." Lady Longbottom said. "This is certified by three different goblins."

"Look at the list of injuries, the cause of death is he was beaten to death." Lord Parkinson pointed out. "The boy was killed because you placed him clearly against his parents Wills in with muggles who hate magic."

"The Freak got what he deserved." Vernon said. "You have no right to hold me. You demented freaks have no say regarding us normal people. You should all be removed from this planet."

Madam Bones provided copies of part of the Potters' Will. "If you notice, part of the Wills state that Mr. Potter was never to go to Lily Potter's muggle relatives."

"You mean that Freak was never to be placed with us. Why did you leave that freak of nature with us? You didn't even give us any money to pay for his food or clothing. I never wanted to be part of your freak world. You dress wearing abomination should all be removed from this world." Vernon spit out.

Lucius watched Dumbledore's face as Vernon Dursley was spewing forth his hate. Vernon was doing more damage with his words than anything Lucius could even say. Lucius could see Vernon had alienated the Wizengamot and everyone was looking at Dumbledore wondering exactly what the old fool had done. "Did you even check on him during the years he was there?" Lady Stephens asked.

"The records show no one checked on Mr. Potter." Madam Bones informed the Wizengamot. "We also have records of Vernon Dursley being arrested numerous times for abuse, neglect, and driving while drunk. He was released each time without any punishment or fines given to him. When we reviewed the memories of the muggles involved, we found that they all had memory charms on them. Vernon Dursley was released each time, returning to his house, beating the family and drinking. The cycle was numerously repeated until Vernon Dursley killed Harry Potter."

"Of course I wasn't charged, it's your fault. Dropping that Freak off on my stoop."

"Someone put a Silencio on that man." Lucius heard. He didn't know who said it but he was grateful for it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward, willingly, cast the Silencio on Vernon Dursley.

"Before we continue with Headmaster Dumbledore, let's deal with Vernon Dursley." Lord Murphy said.

"Do we need to see the memories?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ayes?" Fudge intoned. No one raised their wand. "Nays?" Everyone, except for Dumbledore and Doge. "The ayes carry it. Memories are not needed."

"Do we need to give him Veritaserum?" Madam Bones asked.

"Ayes?" Fudge asked again. No one raised their wand. "Nays?" Everyone raised their wand. "The ayes have it, no Veritaserum will be given."

Madam Bones looked around the courtroom. "Guilty?" Everyone but Dumbledore and Doge raised their wands. "Guilty is the verdict. The sentence will be discussed."

Everyone could see Vernon struggle in the chair, trying to get out of the chair. The Wizengamot put a shield up. "Kiss?" Lord Nott asked.

"Aye." Numerous voices were heard saying.

"I really don't believe that is necessary." Dumbledore stated. "He took in Harry Potter to protect young Mr. Potter."

"He beat him to death." Lady Longbottom commented. "The Kiss is too good for him."

"If we could give him the Kiss, bring him back and give him the Kiss again, it would be too good for him." Lord Yaxley stated.

"That really isn't necessary. Mr. Dursley is clearly in need of help." Dumbledore stated. "I am sure the muggles will be able to punish him."

"You mean allow them to put them some plush prison where he won't be punished for his crimes." Lord Parkinson.

"Kiss." Lord Michelson stated.

"Kiss." Came numerous voices stated.

Madam Bones held up her hand, "we will take a vote now." She paused "Kiss?" Every wand was raised with the exception of Dumbledore, Doge, and Podmore. "The sentence is declared." The shield went down. "The court has decided on the sentence. Mr. Dursley you have been sentenced to the Kiss, it will be delivered tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

Vernon Dursley started swearing at them until Kingsley Shacklebolt, again, put a Silencio on him. The Aurors stepped forth and the chains were removed and escorted Vernon Dursley out of the courtroom.

**********************memory ends**********************

"You did it." Petunia said she had started to cry during the viewing of the memory. "He will never hurt us again."

"No he won't." Lucius said.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am. I thought Dumbledore would have me stuck with that man until the boys were at least seventeen." Petunia told them.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" Narcissa asked. 

The three men grinned. "That was interesting."

"Oh?" Tom asked he looked at Severus.

"You're idea worked Tom." Severus said, "you should have seen the confusion on his face."

"What idea?" Lucius asked, wondering what was going on. What did they do in regards to Dumbledore?

"After you left this morning. I had an idea." Tom explained, giving Lucius a grin.

"What idea?" Lucius saw the smirk on his wife's face and knew he was going to enjoy what they said.

"We know Dumbledore is guilty of many things, however, we also know that even though we have a lot of evidence from the goblins, he has to much support from people. He will never be viewed as guilty even if Wizengamot put him in Azkaban." Tom said.

"So Severus and Rookwood agreed to give a fake bottle of Veritaserum and make sure that Dumbledore would fail it today." Narcissa continued with the explanation. 

"Allowing us to get the public on our side." Petunia explained. 

"That is why you asked for at least a week." Lucius grinned. "It would give us time to get what Vernon Dursley trial out and ruin Dumbledore's name. What happened today will be released in the papers tomorrow. So Dumbledore will be judged by the public before we even have his trials."

"I want to make sure we protect Auggie, I know the Wills will be kept sealed but I don't want to take a chance either." Tom told them.

"The goblins won't reveal the Wills, I made sure of that. I also have them digging into all of the Hogwarts accounts. They are doing audits on any Muggle-born students that had Dumbledore had any control over. Amelia wants to find out who else got scholarships and if they had any vaults." Lucius told them.

"Good, does she know exactly how many students he has guardianship of?" Severus asked.

"No, she is going to submit a request to Minerva." Lucius answered.

"It will be interesting gathering the information, can we use anything that you got from Ariana, Tom?" Severus asked.

"I am already gathering all that information." Tom answered. "Actually, some of the information I have gathered over the years will need to be checked."

"So I am guessing I am going to be researching in the DoM?" Rookwood asked.

"We have a lot of work to get through."

Auggie opened the door, yawned at them and crawled into Severus' lap. "I am just passing a message on, but you need to talk to Bathilda Bagshot, she is the great aunt of someone the old man beat in a duel. Ariana says you would know who I mean." 

"We do, Auggie, why don't you head back to bed?" Tom asked.

"She said something else, she said something about his having hidden members." Auggie said. 

"Hidden members?" Petunia asked.

"His Order, he has always had ways of finding out information and people in the Ministry who owe him, I wouldn't put it past him to have hidden Order members." Tom answered. 

"Neither would I." Lucius answered. 

"I will get started tomorrow on research." Rookwood said. 

"I will speak to the goblins and see if I can find out anything from Amelia afterward." Lucius said.

"I can try and speak to Minerva. I am not sure how helpful she will be, he has always played everything close to the chest." Severus said he moved Auggie into a better position. 

"We will keep the boys busy." Narcissa said.

Auggie yawned and buried his face into Severus' neck. "Come on Brat I will put you to bed again. Tom, would you please cast a featherlight charm? I also think that Auggie is going to provide us with more information."

"I agree." Lucius replied. 

"Let me put him to bed."

"I think it's time for me to head home. I have to get up early." Rookwood said.

"Me too, Reggie gets up early." Petunia reminded them.

"Draco has also started getting up early too." Narcissa informed them.

"It is getting late." Tom agreed.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. One Week

Narcissa and Petunia were staring at the massive amount of boxes that contained a lot of research Tom had gathered over the years about different things that Tom was sure Dumbledore had a hand in. "Cissy, can you look for anything you think might regard line theft, and Rella if you could start labeling boxes with the main subjects for us to dump things into, then anything you think might have to do with Auggie into a separate box, while Lucius and I research the accounts, I think we might be able to get a handle on things and hopefully start linking things." Tom dropped another box of parchment into the library, "I have some trunks the elves are gathering for us to look through also." He hadn't realized how much information he really had on the old coot until they began to gather it together. 

Lucius was pulling the ledgers out and piling them in stacks. They were self-updating copies of the originals, which would save them some time and effort in tracing funneling of funds done by Dumbledore. "Severus spoke to Minerva last night, he showed her the memory of Dursley's trial, she is gathering what she can on the Order." 

Minerva, also gathered some of the other staff members and last night after the students went to bed, explained what was going on, and what the papers would be saying. After Poppy and Severus ran scans, recorded the results and removed the memory charms and blocks, all of the staff was now eager to aid the Dark Lord. 

"We will need to build a timeline." Narcissa looked down at the parchment in her hand. "These parchments for examples, reflect some of the experiments he did with Grindelwald and Flamel. While some of the others show his work at Hogwarts."

"Agreed, a timeline is a good way to also explain to the Wizengamot how things worked." Rookwood said from the doorway. "Which is why I looked up a handy spell, it will allow us to add things and move things around in a timeline format using a wall to put it together. I will set up the dates we know about things as a baseline, like his birth, Ariana, and basic history. Once we have an accurate date, we can link a number to it, place that number on a box or two and any information from it will be placed in that box, if it concerns more than one incident the parchment, book or scroll will automatically add that number."

"Handy, and will save us a lot of time. Have I mentioned how much I am loving magic?" Everyone laughed at Petunia's words. "So let's fill in a timeline." Petunia sat down on the floor and popped open a box. "Severus said he will bring the boys back after they have dinner in the Great Hall."

"If the game doesn't take to long. A Quidditch game can take a few hours, especially since today's game is between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Narcissa was surrounded by boxes, four were unopened, in which she was laying down parchment on to read. "Tom is there any spells we should be checking for?"

"No, I only added a preservation spell to them, I removed the wards off of the boxes already." Tom answered, looking up from a scroll. "Lucius, are the goblins going to provide anything special we should be looking for?"

"No, they are sticking to the account, line theft, and seats, things they can show proof of, without incurring the wrath of the Wizengamot for overstepping what the Ministry views as their boundaries. Once we have numbers and dates, I can owl the information with the spell to them and have them update everything to our timeline."

"This is going to be a long week, but productive week." Rookwood stated, as he too sat down near Petunia and opened his own group of boxes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Minerva was sitting next to Severus in the stands, with the three boys in front of them. Draco and Reggie were watching the game, while Auggie was looking around. Auggie pointed and said, "the gold thing is over by the pole." 

"Snitch." Draco told him "it's called a snitch, and it's why we don't you playing seeker, you find it too easy."

Severus leaned closer to Minerva "he can see magic, one of the gifts from the 28." This morning, while the boys were playing with the older students in the Slytherin common room, Severus had met with Minerva, Filius, and Poppy, and after getting a Vow explained what happened concerning Harry Potter. He showed the memories of how Harry, now Auggie, was connected to the Sacred 28.

*****************flashback*****************************

"So he did it." Filius sat back in shock after he exited the pensive, at their questioning faces he continued "many forget I am actually older than Albus, but back when he was a student here, he was very interested in the bloodlines, he had a theory that he believed was how magic came about. His theory was simple but very very wrong, but it was how he discovered the Sacred 28. His base theory was that pureblood needed to marry either creatures or other purebloods, I believe it had to do with his father and what happened to his sister. He firmly believed that if they hadn't mingled with the muggles, she wouldn't have been hurt." 

"She might not have been, but his mother was a muggle." Minerva was slightly confused because it didn't match with the Albus she knew, but there was so much that wasn't agreeing and she was having a hard time processing all she learned in twenty-four hours.

"True, but you see he also believed that if his mother wasn't a muggle, she would have survived Ariana's magical outburst, wrong as his theory was, he didn't change his mind until Grindelwald and the blood experiments they did during the muggle second world war. Hitler was into blood purity and Grindelwald set up a series of test and experiments. Grindelwald found that muggle-borns infused fresh blood into the lines, making powerful wizards. Now, I discovered Albus researching a variety of family lines, he went to my family to see about getting family histories and as you know they are available for a price at Gringotts."

"So he used the family histories to try and create students he could align with his viewpoint, but linked to the Sacred 28 to gain control over the Wizengamot, which explains why he wanted Sirius to blood adopted Harry, connecting the Potter blood lines with the Black family again, but a different branch of the Black family." Minerva sighed, she now understood why he pushed so many students towards Gryffindor. "It explains a few students like Black."

"What do you mean?" Severus hated the Marauders but was also thankful in a small part because they gave him his son, for that he would always be grateful to Potter.

"She means he put a lot of people into Gryffindor, like Sirius Black, that were meant to go to other houses so that he could shape their images and thoughts. Most don't realize that a child can fit into any house really, while I take their dominant traits and sort them accordingly, when I was allowed to, if you put a Ravenclaw into Gryffindor, peer pressure will shape that child into a Gryffindor. He did that with a lot of students. Black was really a Hufflepuff, Lupin a Ravenclaw, Pettigrew, well he really should have gone to the Puffs also, as it would have helped him a great deal. You, Severus, for example, I wanted to put into Ravenclaw, your thirst for knowledge and skills made you a wonderful Slytherin, you were one that I knew no matter where I placed you, you would thrive and I was right." The Sorting Hat spoke from his perch on top of a bookcase.

"Can you provide a list of students he changed their houses?" Minerva knew the Hat was correct, she had wondered about a few of her lions over the years, some really didn't fit in with Gryffindor at the beginning.

"I can, Minerva can take me to the Wizengamot if need be." The Sorting Hat seemed to unfurl a bit, as if grateful to get what Dumbledore was doing out into the open.

"I can't figure out why Fawkes stayed? You know he will use Fawkes to show he isn't dark or evil." Poppy eyes the sleeping phoenix.

"He is a Guardian of Hogwarts, he isn't Albus' familiar, despite what the man states. Fawkes can't stand the man, but knows he needed to stay close to him to aid so we could aid Hogwarts and students when it was needed." Hat stated. "If you find a way to get a frame into Wizengamot, many of the former Headmasters will state the truth of it."

"We will." Headmaster Dippet said from his frame, the words were echoed by a variety of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. 

"He is going to be in Azkaban for a long time, and I can't wait for it to happen." Headmaster Black stated. "That man has destroyed this school."

"We are fixing what we can Phineas." Severus told him. He knew he would be getting a visit later from Phineas, and Phineas would guide them to anything they might need in the future.

"We will need to unfreeze the Founders' frames, he hid them when he was the Deputy." A quiet voice said, peeking out from behind Headmistress Bernett. 

"Do you know where?" Severus could see a small boy, he looked about five or six.

"Yes, but you need someone who can speak to like a snake to open the room. He used a boy back then and got rid of the boy's memory. He didn't see me." The boy stepped out from behind Headmistress Bernett's robes. "I can show you if you have someone who can speak like a snake."

"I do, my son does and I know the boy he used. He is a good friend of mine." Severus told the child. "What is your name?"

"Otis, I know who all of you are, and I am glad you are fixing things. He is a bad person." Otis stated. "Can I meet your son?"

"Yes and he has two cousins, they are close in age to you and I am sure the three of them would enjoy speaking to you." Severus gave the boy a smile. "If you tell me where your frame is I can see about moving into my quarters so you can visit when they are here."

Otis smiled, looked up at Headmistress, who gave him a pat on his back. "He hid a lot of pictures. I can show you where." 

"Good. We will get them all." Minerva reassured the boy.

*********************end flashback*****************

"Dad, Dad, look the snitch is hiding behind the Slytherin Seeker." Auggie tugged on Severus' pant leg, bringing him back to the present. 

Severus looked to where his son was pointing. "I can't wait for you to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Oh, no, he is going to be on my team. I want the trophy back." Minerva stated. They had an ongoing yearly bet and so far for the best five years Severus had won, and it looked like he was going to win again, as the Slytherin Seeker's hand reached back and snagged the Snitch, ending the game and giving Slytherin a win again.

"I am going to be the Slytherin Seeker, he can be the chaser with Reggie." Draco told them as if that ended the debate.

"I do believe it would be unfair to have Auggie on any team." Filius stated. "Unless of course, it's my team." That caused them all to laugh as they rose to join the celebrating students.


	11. Dumbledore Falls Down

Madam Bones, Cornelius, Lady Longbottom, and Lucius were sitting in Madam Bones' office. The Wizengamot was going to meet in an hour to start the trial of Dumbledore. They had spent the last two days reviewing all the evidence and compiling charges. Lady Longbottom was invited as she took the place of Dumbledore as the Minority Leader. "How are we going to present all of this?" Lady Longbottom asked.

"We have a timeline set up, and we will be using that. We are going to start with his affair with the former Dark Lord." Madam Bones stated. "I am concerned about how much damage this could do. It's going to create havoc in our world. People are going to want to find out if they have been denied their family inheritances, memory charmed, stolen from, the list is endless."

"I have already arranged with Lucius' help, to have Gringotts set up mass testing areas for people, along with an Inheritance Test to be given during potion classes at Hogwarts. According to Professor Snape, they can set it up and have it done the first week of school when the session restarts." Cornelius stated. "I have spoken to Minerva and she will send out a basic letter with the yearly letters."

Lucius had been bringing in boxes of evidence all last week. He had used Rookwood to help show Madam Bones and Cornelius that timeline spell and helped set it up in Madam Bones' office to show her how it worked, how the evidence fit together, and how they could use in Wizengamot. "We need to get this all setup in Court Room 10." Lucius stated. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucius looked into the witness area and found a large number of people he knew. He wasn't sure if all of them would be called, or even required to speak. The evidence was strong without their testimony. He saw where Severus was seated with their family, along with Minerva. At his frown, a note appeared in his hand, he looked down and read it. "The boys are at Hogwarts with Filius and Poppy." He recognized Narcissa's handwriting. 

Everyone glanced at the door as it was opened, and Dumbledore was escorted into the room. As soon as he was in the wooden chair, chains wrapped around him, Dumbledore said, "I see it's a full hearing."

Madam Bones stood up, she took the parchment from the clerk, who had been recording the list of charges in the formal notes. "The list of charges against Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, are the following:

Accessory to Child Abuse  
Accessory to Child Neglect  
Accessory to Child Endangerment  
Accessory to Murder  
Theft of Funds exceeding $5,000 Galleons  
Line Theft  
Illegal Rituals  
Illegal Experiments on Magical Children  
Illegal Experiments on Children  
Illegal Passing of Laws  
Illegal Possession of Lord's seats  
Illegal Sealing of Wills  
Embezzlement exceeding $5,000 Galleons

She looked around the Wizenagamot, many members were shocked at what the charges were. Many only believing Dumbledore was only under investigation for his part in regards to the death of their Savior, Harry Potter. "How do you plead?" She hoped he would say not guilty. 

Dumbledore looked around the room and noticed the timeline set up. He paled at what was written there. "How did you-" He didn't finish as his words caused others to pay attention to the timeline that they had originally just glanced at. 

"Is this timeline accurate?" Lady Marchbanks asked.

"Yes, if you look at each date, the numbers there reference the piece of evidence or in some cases the file that corresponds to the crime. As you can see, we have provided a complete accounting of the vaults concerning Hogwarts, the personal vaults of the children involved and the direct paper trail that leads to the personal vaults of Albus Dumbledore." Madam Bones stated. 

"Can anyone review this evidence?" Doge asked as he looked closely at the timeline. He didn't think his friend could have done all this, it had to be a ploy.

"Yes, if anyone wants a copy of the mountain of evidence they are more than welcome to request it. Right now we have a room set aside with all the trunks and boxes, all the parchment is marked and copied to a high-security vault at Gringotts." Cornelius spoke. "We have arranged to have three Aurors stationed in the room if anyone wishes to view the evidence."

"If you look at the late 1970's, you will also notice the connect to the Order of Phoenix, the connection to the war and how he used an abused boy to start the course of the war. The members of the Order are not being charged, as they were just pawns." Madam Bones stated. 

"Some things we can't charge Professor Dumbledore for because there aren't any laws that prevented these actions. You should be informed that we have arranged for a frame to be brought here and the former Headmasters are willing to speak to the Wizenagamot about the fact that Fawkes isn't Professor Dumbledore's familiar, that he has hidden the Founder's portraits. The Founders have been restored and explained that there was never a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that Professor Dumbledore started that strive in order to work towards his variety of changing goals over the years." Cornelius informed everyone, causing a round of shocked gasps to break out at that news.

"The Founders and former Headmasters are willing to speak to us, regarding all the details?" Another well-known supporter of Dumbledore asked as everyone was recovering from their shock.

"Yes. We even have Professor Snape here to provide us with Veritaserum." Madam Bones stated as she pointed out Severus sitting with Minerva.

"I don't believe that is necessary, may the members of the Wizengamot have some time in the evidence room and time to review the timeline before we continue?" Lady Marchbanks asked.

"Yes. We can continue this session tomorrow if the Wizenagamot is in agreement." Madam Bones said as she knew many would want to review the evidence and see for themselves what the man had done. "We have the timeline setup in the room to allow easier access to the evidence. There is a secrecy spell that will prevent you from speaking about this until after the trial ends." 

"Aye?" Cornelius asked and wasn't surprised by every wand being raised. "Ayes carry it. Tomorrow session will begin at 9 AM, please return Professor Dumbledore to his cell. Just a warning Professor, Fawkes won't be coming to your aid, he will instead appear in Madam Bones office if you attempt to summon him."

Everyone was soon exiting the courtroom and heading to the office with the evidence. The Aurors would be busy, and as an added bonus they had prevented anyone who was a Dumbledore support from doing the duty, by using Veritaserum on them. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Auggie seemed deep in thought as they were eating dinner. Petunia and Reggie were eating in their home, with Augustus being their guest. "Auggie?" Tom quietly asked.

Auggie looked up, frowned "something is off. Magic is upset about something." He stared at Lucius for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Tom. "Dumbledore is doing something."

"Can you tell us what?" Tom asked.

Auggie inhaled "wards. He is trying to remove the wards from the Ministry, he is trying to escape, Lady Magic is holding out but she needs help."

Lucius jumped up and ran for the floo with Severus and Tom behind him. They disappeared into the floo to arrive at the Ministry which was in chaos. They quickly made their way to Madam Bones. "It's Dumbledore, he is trying to take down the wards."

"We didn't even check on that, we were outside looking for someone attacking while others were reinforcing the wards." Madam Bones ground out. "Let's go and stop that idiot before he succeeds."

The four of them made their way to the cell area, gathering more as they walked. They found Dumbledore, sitting on the floor, straining to pull the wards down. "Stupify." Yelled three Aurors, causing Dumbledore to collapse. 

The area was filled as more rushed in. Madam Bones quickly explained what happened, as two Aurors opened the cell. "He has a wand." One of them said. 

"How did he get a wand?" Another Auror asked.

"Restrain him, we are going to find out how he got a wand." Madam Bones stated. 

Lucius exchanged a look with Severus, as Tom was clearly enjoying the show. "Tom, do you think you should be here when he comes around?" Lucius quietly asked. 

"He will sound like a madman if he claims I am the Dark Lord." Tom replied. "Madam Bones and others have been seeing me for over a week, so they won't believe him, they will think he is just trying to go for an insanity plea."

Tom stepped away as Dumbledore was revived so that man wouldn't see him until after the Veritaserum was out of his system if they even used it. Madam Bones stepped into the cell. "How did you get the wand?"

"What wand?" Dumbledore calmly replied. "I was just meditating when I was attacked in my cell by your Aurors."

"Do you really want me to use Veritaserum on you?" Madam Bones snarled. She wasn't in a good mood. She wasn't sure how Lucius, Severus, and Tom knew Dumbledore was attacking the wards but she figured it had to do with Auggie Peverell. She had been informed of some of his gifts and that wouldn't have surprised her. 

"I gave it to him. He threatened my family. He has my family being held hostage by someone named Dung." A voice said from behind them all. They all turned and saw the Aurors Department Clerk standing there. She was a former Gryffindor, by the name of Anna Kirkpatrick. "He said if I gave it to him, he would keep this Dung person from killing them."

"Dung is a petty thief, he isn't a killer and has been in our minimum security ward for a month." Madam Bones stated. "He can't hurt your family, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because he has hurt my family before, so I believed him." Anna stated. "He is the reason that my brother had to drop out of Hogwarts. My older brother refused to sign over his inheritance and Dumbledore." The name was spat out. "gave him some potion that removed his magic. My mother signed over everything after that, as she didn't want it to happen to my little brother or me."

"You should have come to me." Madam Bones stated.

"Who do you think set off the alarms? I knew what he was going to do and I wasn't going to allow it to happen, but I thought that if he didn't know it was me, my family would be safe." Anna told them.

"Come with me, we will talk about this." Madam Bones stated. She looked at the Aurors and crowd in the cell area. "I want double guards posted, I want everyone checked before they speak to Professor Dumbledore. He isn't to have any access to anyone without my express permission." 

Lucius followed Madam Bones to her office, as Tom waved at Dumbledore, causing them to hear. "You let the Dark Lord into the Ministry. You are in danger, he is going to kill everyone." 

"Great now we get to spend our shift listening to him rant about the Who-Know-Who returning and how we have to let him out to protect us." One of the Aurors complained.

"Silencing charm?" His partner asked. 

"Bet about how long it is before he starts mentioning protecting Hogwarts?" Another one asked.

_______________________________________________________________

Lucius arrived home, to find his wife with Severus and Tom waiting for him in his study. He arched an eyebrow. "Amelia moved her to another department, after checking on her family and arranging for new wards to be placed at their home."

"Good, I didn't think she deserved to be fired as anyone would have wanted to protect their family." Narcissa smiled at Lucius.

"I agree and so did Amelia. Amelia informed, by owl, all the members of Wizenagamot about the escape attempt and how he almost brought down the wards."

"That should ruin any support he might have had. I know the Aurors and other Ministry employees are going to be gossiping about tonight." Severus stated. 

"That man is own worst enemy." Tom commented. "Well, I am going to head to bed, I want to get to the Ministry before all the good seats are taken. I want to watch the man get sentenced."

"I believe we all do. Petunia arranged with Filius and Poppy, with Madam Hooch to have a few children from Hogsmeade to play a child's version of Quidditch tomorrow while we are at the Ministry, so I have Dobby creating some lunch for us to have tomorrow at the Ministry and for the boys." Narcissa informed them, she took Lucius' arm as they all exited the room.


	12. Justice Served

Lucius and Tom were exhausted as they headed home from the Ministry. Everyone was in a hurry to leave, reporters wanting to get the story out, witnesses wanting to return home and work on getting over the damage that Dumbledore had done, others in shock, at the depth one man went to in order to control their world. 

They headed to the family sitting area, they could hear the three boys laughing over something, and soon heard Severus and Narcissa making weird animals noise. Lucius put his hand on Tom's arm stopping him from entering the room. He tilted his head towards his office. Once there, Lucius sat down in his favorite chair. "I got a message from Minerva at lunch. She wants to get a lot of the older classes returned. Last night the founders and she spent a few hours discussing changes to Hogwarts and the classes that they used to have. She wanted to know if she could add you as the new Defense Professor, me as a Political Science, Narcissa has an Etiquette and I believe Slytherin suggested Rella as the Muggle Math and Science Professor."

"I think that is a good idea, we will have to discuss it with the family, it would be nice to have us all together all year. The boys will bloom with all of us there."

"Agreed, I am thinking of submitting a school for younger years in Hogsmeade, for all magical children."

"Return to my original ideas."

"Yes, and since Minerva knows the truth, I believe she will be a huge supporter of yours."

"I agree. Besides, the boys will be official Hogwarts students well before we are ready for them to be." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"So it's over?" Narcissa asked. Everyone was sitting in the green sitting room. Rookwood had arrived shortly before dinner, and now that the boys were in bed, they were ready to speak about Dumbledore.

"Yes, there wasn't even a trial. Everyone saw the evidence, heard about his attempted escape, which turned even his staunchest supporters against him. When Fudge opened the session after Dumbledore was brought in, Doge put forth the motion of him being Kissed right there."

"Doge? Really? He always supported that man. He followed like a puppy after that man and did whatever he wanted. It was sickening at Order meetings. Dumbledore would make a suggestion and if he got anyone to disagree with him, Doge was right there backing Dumbledore."

"So did he get Kissed right then?" Petunia asked. 

"No, but it was close. Amelia went through the timeline for the members of the Wizenagamot. She explained what each tick on the timeline meant, she linked the boxes of evidence to each tick. At lunch, everyone was still in a bit of shock and we hadn't even got to the 70's yet. After lunch, everything flowed right along, until we got to the prophecy." Lucius explained.

"Oh, he must have gone on a tangent about how Tom was going to return, and how Longbottom had to be trained." Narcissa's voice couldn't hide the contempt of the man.

"Yes, but he made a huge mistake when he named Longbottom, Lady Longbottom slammed her hand down, yelled at him about trying to drag her grandson into some nonsense that clearly showed the prophecy was either fulfilled or faked. She wasn't going to stand for it, and demanded someone check the Hall of Prophecies to verify it."

"It sealed his fate." Tom smirked. 

"Yes, Madam Bones agreed, as did the Wizenagamot and they sent a few Unspeakables to attain the prophecy. Guess what?"

"It was faked." Narcissa was almost sitting on the edge of her seat.

"It was fulfilled." Petunia had a manic grin on her face, knowing that Dumbledore most likely hammered in the last nail in his coffin himself.

"He lied about it." Severus hoped the man didn't lie, he didn't want Lily's death to be meanless.

"You are all correct." Rookwood grinned at them. "It was originally faked, however, Tom set it in motion making it become true, and when Harry defeated him, it was fulfilled. The tag changed to reflect that is was indeed fulfill on 31 Oct. 1981. That weird trip to the Ministry that we couldn't trace, was when he went into the Hall of Prophecy and cast an old concealing charm on the tag to prevent anyone from seeing it. We know that the only two people who could have touched the orb are Auggie and Tom, so no one would have noticed because no one else would have tried to pick it up."

"How was it revealed if only they could touch it?" Petunia was a bit lost.

"When you enter into the Wizenagamot any glamour or concealing charm is broken. So when we magically carried the orb in, everyone saw the charm break, and we saw the date." Rookwood loved the look on Dumbledore's face when that happened. "As soon as it did, every wand went up with a cry of guilty. He was Kissed after the end of the session, in Azkaban. It was why I was so much later returning. I had to be one of the witnesses. Let me tell you it was almost impossible to get the job. We had almost everyone in the Ministry who wanted to witness it." 

_________________________________________________________________________________

1 Sept 1991

"Peverell-Prince-Malfoy-Snape, Augustus." Severus called out. He had already seen Draco and Reggie sorted into Slytherin. His old house, Tom was now the Head, as he was the Deputy. He watched his son walk up there. He knew his fellow staff members had bets placed on where Auggie would go. 

Rookwood was now the Rune instructor, as his wife, Petunia taught Muggle Math and Science. Tom as the Dark Arts and Defence Professor, Narcissa was the Muggle History Professor, she went to a muggle university and got her Masters in it, he was still the Potion Master and taught Potions, as well heading the reinstated Apprentice program. His lovely wife, Irma still remained as the librarian. "Yes, yes, I am aware." He heard the Sorting Hat say. Everyone waited and finally heard, "Fine, Slytherin-Ravenclaw, Apprentice in Potions." The sorting hat grinned as if a hat could actually grin.

Auggie got off of the stool. Handed the hat to his Dad. "I told you I would be in the program sooner than you expected." 

"Yes, Brat, you did, now go and join your cousins." Everyone in the hall clapped, there was no snakes versus lions anymore. The Founders had their own lessons they gave the students, usually with Godric running away from Sal after Godric pranked Sal. Rowena took over the Divination area after they got rid of the hack, and they had the classes full, no one was denied an education any longer. There were vampires, werewolves, fairies, sprites, goblins, and elves that now attended. They had to expand the houses, but Hogwarts was able to handle it. Adriana Dumbledore was now one of the ghosts of Hogwarts and usually could be found down in Hogsmeade playing with the younger children in the Hogsmeade school. 

______________________________________________________________________

2000 December 

"Have you asked him yet?" Petunia cornered Auggie. 

"No, I was going to wait until Yule." Auggie answered. He wasn't really nervous, he knew Tom was going to say yes. Draco had married Daphne Greengrass last August, and Reggie had married Hermione Granger just a few weeks ago. They had a Samhain wedding. 

"Stop being so nervous. You two belong together, you have been courting him for a year."

"I know, but I want to wait for the year and a day. I think it's important." Auggie pulled his aunt into one of the alcoves. "I got the ring. I can show you later."

"Good." Petunia smirked. One more down, her other children won't be entering Hogwarts for a few more years. Severus and Irma had three with one more on the way, Lucius and Narcissa had two more. 

"I feel so bad for your siblings and younger cousins." Tom stepped out of the shadows. "So you want to show me this ring."

"It was to be a surprise."

"I know, I thought I kept it well." Tom grinned. "Take me to lunch?"

"Of course, love."

___________________________________________________

Adriana looked at Fate. "I told you I could fix it." 

"That you did, my child, that you did." Fate held out her hand. "When are you ready to return? I need another guardian, in America this time."

"Let me say good-bye to Tom and Auggie."

Fate smiled as she faded away. Albus Dumbledore should never have interfered with her.


End file.
